Attack Of Tabowser
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: Long after his plan with the Deadly Six failed, Tabuu has discovered trace of his own energy coming from Bowser's body. Tabuu uses this to enter his mind, transforming Bowser into a new monster known as Tabowser. The Super Mario Brothers' Team and the other villains have agreed to work together to stop this, but there is also a dark figure watching them while hiding in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Dark Reckoning Approaches**

(At Castle Koopa in Dark Land)

Bowser was lying in his bed acting like he was in intense pain. Jessie, James, Orbot, and Cubot were trying to hold him down while Ganondorf was trying to use his magic to locate the problem. Eggman, King K. Rool, King DeDeDe, Boss Cass, and Risky Boots were watching close by.

Eggman- Well…did you find anything yet?

Ganondorf- Keep your mustache in a bunch, egghead! I'm looking for the problem.

Suddenly, Ganondorf's Triforce of Power lit up.

Boss Cass- What's wrong now?

Ganondorf- I don't know…but it appears the Triforce of Power is trying to warn me about something! Something dark…something greater than even the Triforce…

Bowser- Get…out of…my head ****er! (ROAR)

Bowser shot a stream of fire with his flame breath and it almost hit Team Rocket.

Jessie- I swear, if he sets my hair on fire, I'm going to hippo stomp on his ****s so hard!

Orbot- Based on what Bowser keeps screaming in his sleep, I'd say there might be something in his head.

Ganondorf- No, not something…someone…but who?

(At Ty's computer lab in Smash City)

It was a dark and stormy night. Heavy rain was pouring with thunder and lightning all around. Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Pit entered the room where Ty and Fluffy were waiting for them.

Sonic- You better be a good reason to call us here at 2 a.m., Ty.

Ty- I do, mate! Fluffy, if you will?

Fluffy- For the past few weeks, we've noticed a strange anomaly developing in our worlds. At first, it was small, but now it has been growing over time.

Ty- And when we picked up the frequency, we found a match…

Ty pushed a button on his computer and the computer screen showed a very familiar and haunting image.

Pit- Holly mother ****!

Luigi- Mario, please tell me that's not what I think it is!

Mario- I'm afraid so, Luigi…it's his mark…Tabuu is back…

Tabuu's mark was now shown on the computer screen.

Ty- We don't know what Tabuu is up to, but we all know it can't be good…it never is when that bastard is involved.

Mario- Sonic, Pit, go round up the other members of the team, immediately! If they ask why, tell them it's Tabuu related. We must figure out what Tabuu is planning before he gets a chance to put it in motion. I don't want another incident like when Tabuu attacked us in Grand Metropolis, or when he sent his followers to crash the Smash City unveiling, or when he hired the Deadly Six to kidnap all those children to power a machine to suck out world's energy dry!

Sonic- Sure thing, Mario!

Pit had a little nervous look on his face.

Pit- Well…this will mean I'll have to wake up Lady Palutena…and she won't be happy when I do…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Picking Up the Signal**

(Tabuu's palace in Subspace)

Tabuu was sitting on his throne and was acting like he was in a meditative state. Eyes closed and acting like he was focusing really hard on something. However, Fawful and Pyrrhon entered the throne room and almost interrupted Tabuu's concentration.

Fawful- See, Master Tabuu been in room for days and not say one word.

Pyrrhon- That is strange. Master Tabuu, is everything alright?

Tabuu (in a slightly annoyed tone)- Everything is fine! Now will you please let me concentrate? I am trying to work!

Fawful- Work? What Master Tabuu doing?

Tabuu- If you must know, Fawful, I've found something that could make up for failure that happened when we had the Deadly Six kidnap all those kids to drain the energy of Mario and rest of his friends' worlds. Turns out that a small sample of my energy stayed behind and has been dormant in someone's body for a long time. It's a small amount, but I've been helping it brew and strengthen these past few weeks. And in time, I'll have full control over the ****ing fool. But this has been more difficult than expected, since he knows I'm in his head and is trying to resist like Meta Knight did when we tested that mind control seed on him. But to do this, I need to concentrate…and to concentrate, I need… **QUITE!**

Tabuu returned to his meditative state and continued to try and concentrate. Fawful and Pyrrhon looked at each other in confusion before looking at Tabuu again.

Pyrrhon- But Master Tabuu, who…

Before Pyrrhon could finish, both Pyrrhon and Fawful felt a hand suddenly yank on their ear. Behind Fawful was Poke'mon Hunter J pulling on Fawful's ear and Hades was behind Pyrrhon pulling his ear.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Do you two retards have a death wish?! Tabuu said he doesn't want to be bothered!

Pyrrhon- We just…(owch)…want to ask a few…

Hades- You should know by now that pissing off the boss man will not end well. Especially after how pissed he was after our previous attack against the Super Mario Brothers' Team failed so miserably. Even though the author just wants to really build up suspension without revealing too much this early in the story. But let's just leave Tabuu alone before he threatens to amputate our body parts again.

(At Smash City)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash and Pikachu, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Shantae were all gathered in the meeting room. Most of them were looking like they woke up on the wrong side of the bed (mainly the members of the team that weren't in the first chapter). However, Pit had a noticeably large blackeye on his face.

Kirby- Owch…! What happened to you, Pit?

Pit- I told Mario that Lady Palutena wouldn't be happy waking her up…

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- I said I was sorry, Pit! You just came into my room and woke me up this early in the morning, my facial mask hadn't even hardened yet.

Pit- Still hurts…

Ash- Speaking of early in the morning, what reason would you call for all of us to come hear at 2:30 in the morning instead of waiting until morning?! I have Poke'mon school in the morning.

Ty- Well mate, I think your class might get canceled when Tabuu makes his move!

Shantae- What?!

Kirby- Tabuu is back?!

Donkey Kong- This soon after the children abduction incident?!

Link- Ok Mario, you have our attention. What's that wicked god up to this time?

Mario- That's the thing, we don't exactly know.

Yoshi- Could Mario's explain to Yoshi?

Luigi- Sure, Yoshi. Ty's computer picked up a signal of Tabuu's energy spark in our world.

Ty- Problem is, it's too weak for me to pinpoint.

Shantae- Maybe it was just left-over residue from energy draining machine Tabuu gave the Zeti.

Pit- If it was, both Lady Palutena and Ty's computer would've detected it right after we rescued all the kids Zavok and his gang kidnapped.

Donkey Kong- Besides, Bowser smashed what was left of it after Ty and Eggman shut that machine down. Grinded each piece under his foot.

Ty- It started out small, but then it spiked up. If I had to guess mates, I'd say this has been lingering and hiding under our noses since that incident.

Mario- Small or not, if Tabuu is involved, we need to put a stop to it as soon as…

Before Mario could finish that sentence, an alarm goes off. Then Ty looks at his communicator and sees that Fluffy was calling him. Ty picked it up and answered it.

Ty- What's going on, Fluffy?

Fluffy- Hey rat boy, you and the rest of your friend might want to come to your computer in the lab! The signal has been picked up again.

(At Ty's lab in Smash City)

Mario and the rest of his team arrived at Ty's lab and approached Fluffy who was standing at the computer's controls.

Sonic- Oh shit! Fluffy wasn't kidding!

On the screen was a signal of energy that matched Tabuu's power.

Luigi- And by the look of it, it's gotten stronger since we first picked up its signal.

Mario- Hold on! I think Ty's computer has got a better lock on its location!

Ty- Hey, I think you're right, mate! Fluffy, can you pinpoint it?

Fluffy- The signal is still too weak, but I do have an area lead. From what I can tell, the signal of Tabuu's energy is somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom's borders.

Pit- Well, at least that narrows the search.

Mario- But the Mushroom Kingdom is still a large place. Even with Sonic's speed and Palutena's all-seeing eye, it could still take time to locate and we might need every second we can get.

Link- Mario, don't you think you're over reacting a bit?

Mario quickly brought his face up to Link's.

Mario- Link, do I need to remind you of how dangerous Tabuu is?! So far, he has only shown 80% of his full power and less than that is enough to obliterate all of us! Not only that, Tabuu is also just as smart as he is strong. He keeps learning from his mistakes each attack he throws our way keeps getting harder to overcome than the last. I'd say we were lucky to have stopped that energy machine from destroying our worlds and drive Tabuu's followers back. The point is, if we don't find the source and remove it, it might be too late to stop whatever Tabuu might be planning.

Suddenly, another signal appeared on the computer.

Shantae- What's happening?

Ash- It looks like another signal has appeared on Ty's radar.

Pikachu- Pika!

Sonic- Hold on a second…it feels different…

Ty- You're right, mate. It has a similar flow to Tabuu's power, but there is something about it that's different. It's similar, yet different at the same time.

Luigi- How does that make sense?!

Fluffy (mutters)- The one the gray Tasmanian tiger told me about before I…

Ty- Say something, Fluffy?

Fluffy- Oh! No…I was just…thinking out loud.

Ty- Either way, we have an exact location on that other signal.

Mario- Where?!

Ty- Dark Land…Castle Koopa!

Mario- Bowser?! Doesn't matter! We're heading for Castle Koopa!

(Castle Koopa)

Standing on the roof of one of the castle towers, a mysterious figure wearing a black cloak stood.

Mysterious figure- You and your friend had best hurry, Mario. I have made a great risk nearly exposing myself to give you this lead to stop Tabuu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: It's Too Late Now…**

(Castle Koopa 3:00 a.m.)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Shantae arrived at front gates of Castle Koopa. Koopas and Goombas were patrolling the wall guarding the area.

Mario- I see Bowser's security is as tight as ever.

Luigi- You know, it is kind of strange that the signal of Tabuu's power would come from here. Come to think of it, Bowser hasn't been out of his castle since that Deadly Six incident.

Sonic- Now that you mention it, Eggman did mention Bowser has been acting strange lately.

Yoshi- When Eggman tell Sonic that?

Sonic- Not long ago, that egghead had me and Ash locate some rare machine part called a module-237XB by holding one of Ash's friends ransom.

Ty- A madule-237XB?! Damn! I would've killed for a machine part like that, mate! Where can I get one for me Shadow Bunyip?

Ash- We actually borrowed it from the Aether Foundation, a huge company in Alola and run by Lillie's mother. However, I'm afraid that the Aether Foundation doesn't have it anymore. They used if for their Ultra Wormhole maker to open portals to where the Ultra Beast live, but it sort of blew up when Faba broke in with Nabby and overloaded it when trying to summon an Ultra Beast, not that long after Sonic and I bested Eggman's plot.

Link- So what's our plan of attack, Mario?

Mario- For starters, we need to get passed all the guards without drawing too much attention to ourselves. Ash, you got a Poke'mon that can help with that?

Ash pulls out a very unusual looking poke'ball. It looked very futuristic for a poke'ball and had a black hole vibe to it.

Ash- As a matter of fact, I do. In fact, this is my most recent catch.

Then Ash calls out the Poke'mon inside of the strange poke'ball. It looked like a small purple creature with glowing blue eyes and an unusual look to its body.

Poipole- Poipole!

Shantae- What kind of Poke'mon is that?

Kirby- I don't know why, but it feels very different to the other Poke'mon I've seen you carry.

Ash- That's because Poipole is not just a Poke'mon, but an Ultra Beast.

Sonic- You mean that's an Ultra Beast, what the Aether Foundation was trying to summon?

Ash- Faba actually released a bunch of Ultra Beast into Alola when he returned to the Aether Foundation. And as you can see, I managed to catch one. But I'll go into detail later. Poipole, try to lure those guards away from us so me and my friends can slip through unnoticed. Like…using venom drench on one of the search lights in the far castle corner!

Poipole- Poipole!

Poipole nodded its head eagerly as it flew towards the castle wall. Poipole managed to slip passed the Goombas and Koopas that were patrolling the castle wall. Poipole approached a watch tower on the other side of the castle wall and fired venom drench to destroy the search light.

Koopa- What just happened?!

Another Koopa- I don't know, but we better fix that light before Bowser blows his stack!

As most of the guards went to the busted search light, Poipole looked towards the front gate and saw Mario and the other slip inside the castle walls. Mario rode on Winged Yoshi, Sonic dashed in while Luigi and Ty clung to him, Shantae flew in in her harpy form, Kirby rode on his Warp Star, Pit flew in while carrying Donkey Kong by his armpits, and Ash and Pikachu rode on the back of Charizard.

Pit- Shit! And I thought Mario weighed too much!

Donkey Kong- Hey! I'm a gorilla. We're supposed to be bigger and heavier than humans since we're more muscle.

Pit- Either way, I'm gonna get a hernia if I have to carry you again, DK!

Ash- You did great, Poipole. You better return to your poke'ball for now. You too, Charizard.

Ash returned Charizard and Poipole to their poke'balls. Mario and the others were just about to move towards the castle, when they suddenly got a telepathic call from Palutena.

Palutena (telepathically to Mario and the rest)- Hold up you guys! I sense trouble.

Pit- What kind of trouble, Lady Palutena?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- I'm detecting something a little…off…with Bowser. He's acting like there is something inside of his mind that he's trying to push out. If I had to guess, whatever is causing Bowser to act like this might be what we're looking for.

Mario- Thanks for the tip, Palutena.

Palutena (telepathically to Mario)- There is another thing to warn you about. More than just Bowser are still in that castle. I sense Doctor Eggman, King K. Rool, Risky Boots, Team Rocket, King DeDeDe, Boss Cass, and Ganondorf are there as well. But I can't seem to figure out why.

(In Bowser's room)

King DeDeDe, King K. Rool, Orbot, Cubot, Jessie, James, and Meowth were holding Bowser's limbs down to Bowser's bed while Ganondorf cautiously approached Bowser.

Ganondorf- Keep him still, you fools. I'm going to try and enter his mind and see if I can find out who is responsible for this.

Meowth- Easier said than done, Ganondorf! He's jerking around like a toddler having a temper tantrum!

The Triforce of Power lit up on Ganondorf's hand as he placed it on Bowser's forehead. But before Ganondorf could enter Bowser's mind, black sparks of energy shot out of Bowser's body. The next thing Ganondorf knew, he was suddenly blasted all the way to the other side of the room and lying in a crater in the wall after his body crashed into the wall. Part of Ganondorf's face was bleeding from the collision.

King DeDeDe- Owch…

Boss Cass- Uh…are you ok, Ganondorf…?

Ganondorf slowly struggled to get himself back up after being flung across the room.

Ganondorf- Yeah…(coughs up a little blood)…I'll be fine…(groan)…

Just then, Cubot looked at Bowser's left claw he was holding and saw a strange rainbow-colored symbol appear on Bowser's left palm. However, it quickly vanished before Cubot even knew it.

Cubot- Hmm…that strange mark again…

Eggman helped Ganondorf stand back up.

Eggman- If you don't mind me asking, what happened when you tried to enter Bowser's mind?

Ganondorf- Whoever is inside Bowser's head…is really powerful…but at same time…familiar for some reason…like I've felt this kind of power before…

King DeDeDe- How does that make sense?!

Risky Boots- You think this is the Tropical Night's doing? It does have the power to control minds.

Eggman- Tropical what?

King K. Rool- Before you found me and Risky Boots stranded in ocean, we tried to claim control over a creature called the Tropical Night. And yes, it does have the power to take over someone's mind, but would have to sting its victim with its tail to do that. And Donkey Kong and Shantae hid it away after they kicked us out of Kongo Jungle. And he's been like this before the Tropical Night hatched from its egg. So, I think we can rule out the Tropical Night being the cause.

Then Ganondorf's Triforce of Power lit up again.

James- What now?

Jessie- Is it more about Bowser's condition?

Ganondorf- Actually…we have some guests.

Then the Triforce of Power showed an image of the Super Mario Brothers' Team breaking into the castle.

Meowth- The twerp is here?!

Ganondorf- So is Link and the rest of the Super Mario Brothers' Team, fools!

Eggman- That's strange. Why would Sonic and the Mario's come here? Bowser hasn't kidnapped any princesses and is not up to anything yet.

Risky Boots- Who ****ing cares! If they're looking for a fight, I say we give them one.

King DeDeDe pulls out his mallet and make a really big grin.

King DeDeDe- Now you're speaking my language, Risky. This time, I'm gonna squash that Kirby like a wad of chewed bubble gum.

(In the hallway leading to Bowser's room)

Mario and the rest of his team were rushing down the halls.

Luigi- Where are we going to search first?

Mario- If I had to guess, we start with Bowser. Since that signal of Tabuu's came from his castle, something tells me that Bowser might be directly involved.

Link- Look out!

Before Mario knew it, a bolt of black lightning was fired at him. But luckily, Link jumped in front of it and blocked with his shield. After Link blocked the attack, they saw Ganondorf and Eggman standing in front of the door to Bowser's room.

Ganondorf- Well, well, funny running into you here, Link.

Link- I could say the same to you, Ganondorf!

Sonic- And I see egghead found his way back after fainted over that portal capsule. Where did you end up anyway? Ash and I were curious.

Eggman- If you must know, you and the Poke'mon Trainer stranded me in the South Pole! And I probably would've froze to death if Ganondorf hadn't needed my help for something!

Kirby- Right, I remember Ganondorf mentioning that when he tried to mess with the Constellation Road.

Eggman- And I'm not the only one who's got a bone to pick with you all.

Then they noticed Jessie, James, Meowth, and King DeDeDe standing behind them.

Ash- Team Rocket!

Kirby- And DeDeDe!

Sonic-Hold up! You three losers again? Didn't you learn not to mess with me after what happened last time?

Jessie- Actually, we owe you payback for putting hot sauce in out underwear!

Pit- Hot sauce in their underwear, Sonic?

Ty- Don't you think that's a little much?

Sonic- I warned them at least three times in that fanfiction that the Chaos Emeralds were off limits, but they refused to listen. So I gave them a punishment that would be rather difficult to forget.

Then Boss Cass, Risky Boots, and King K. Rool entered the room, surrounding Mario and the rest of the team.

Risky Boots- You know, me and K. Rool are also not happy with how some of you kicked us out of Kongo Jungle so rudely.

Donkey Kong- You were using the Tropical Night to take over the minds of minds of all my fellow Kong's!

Shantae- And you were hold me prisoner to make the Tropical Night do your dirty work!

Luigi- Sorry, Mario, but I think we have no choice but to fight now.

Mario- I guess you're right. Let's make this quick since we still have a job to do!

Sonic- You know me, Mario. Quick is my middle name! I can kick egghead's ass any day of the week!

Ash- Ready to go, Pikachu?

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and readied himself to face Team Rocket.

Pikachu- Pika Pika!

Link drew his Master Sword, Pit pulled out his Palutena's Bow and had it in the two daggers form, and Ty pulled out his boomerangs. Donkey Kong, Kirby, and Shantae didn't have any weapons, but they still readied themselves to fight. However, just when it seemed like there was an epic battle about to take place, Bowser Jr. appeared and jumped right in the middle of the crossfire.

Bowser Jr.- Stop everyone!

Mario- Huh…? Bowser Jr.?

Bowser Jr.- I think I know why you're here. It's because what's happening to papa, isn't it?

Mario- You mean something really is wrong with Bowser?

Bowser Jr- Papa has been really sick for the past few weeks. Since he helped you stop Tabuu and the Zeti. He keeps acting like he's in serious pain and shouting for someone to get out of his head. Which is why the other evil doers are here in papa's castle, to try and figure out what's wrong.

Mario- We didn't know that's why they were here. And nor did we know Bowser was in this bad of a condition. We're here because Ty's computer picked up a sample of Tabuu's power coming from this castle.

Eggman- Wait…Tabuu's power…here?!

Ganondorf- Hold on…that force that threw me of Bowser's mind when I tried to enter…could that have been…

Then Orbot and Cubot came out from behind Eggman and approached Mario.

Cubot- Now that you mention it, I've been seeing a strange rainbow-colored symbol on Bowser's left claw appearing and disappearing for the past few weeks.

Eggman- You what?! And you didn't tell us?!

Then Ty pulls out a tablet computer and shows an image to Cubot.

Ty- Did the symbol look like this?

Cubot saw Tabuu's mark on the screen of the tablet computer.

Cubot- Yeah, that's it.

Suddenly, Cubot was beaned on the head with a very large wrench by Doctor Eggman.

Eggman- Cubot, you retarded piece of junk! That's Tabuu's mark! We could've figured out what was wrong with Bowser this whole time if you had just told us about this before!

King DeDeDe- That means Bowser was talking to Tabuu when he yelling for someone to get out of his head.

Mario- Oh dear…

Ty- Mario, mate, did you come to the same conclusion that I have?

Mario- I think so, Ty.

Meowth- What? What conclusion are you talking about?

Mario- Put two and two together! Tabuu's energy is inside Bowser's body, Bowser has been resisting Tabuu while that energy keeps building up inside of him which is causing this behavior, Tabuu is plotting to possess Bowser!

(In Bowser's bedroom)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, Shantae, King K. Rool, Ganondorf, King DeDeDe, Team Rocket, Doctor Eggman, Boss Cass, and Risky Boots rushed into Bowser's bedroom, only to be shocked at what they had found. Bowser's body was floating in midair above the bed while a glowing blue light was administrating from his body.

Tabuu (telepathically to Mario)- Well look who showed up.

Mario- Tabuu!

Tabuu (telepathically to Mario)- Yes! (In a Mario impersonation voice) It's-a-me, Tabuu!

Bowser (weakly)- **** you…you retarded god…

Tabuu (telepathically to Bowser)- Now, now, Bowser. That's no way to talk to your new master now is it.

Bowser- I'll…never call you…

Tabuu (telepathically to Mario)- Back to the main topic, I see you've figured out my latest scheme. Too bad you're too late. It won't be long before I'm in complete control of Bowser's body.

Mario- We'll see about that!

Mario tried to rush to Bowser, but an energy field stopped him and pushed him back from reaching Bowser.

Tabuu (telepathically to Mario)- You didn't think it would be that easy, did you, Mario? I'm not taking chances, especially after how you all somehow managed to defeat Zavok and the Deadly Six, not to mention a cluster of my followers, before your world's life energy was sucked dry. Which I still can't figure out how you managed to foil after all the work I put into it to make sure it was fool proof. But now I have a new plan to get my revenge on what your ancestor did to me. And how ironic that your archnemesis, Bowser, will help me do it!

Suddenly, the whole room was engulfed by a bright light. When the bright light faded, there stood a very different form of Bowser.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Birth of Tabowser**

Tabuu was now in full control of Bowser's mind and body. Bowser's scales, shell, and hair sort of changed to match the blue color of Tabuu's body, but his eyes were glowing red and a black aura was surrounding his body.

Bowser (possessed by Tabuu in both Bowser and Tabuu's voice at the same time)- Well…this actually feels better than I was expecting. Now…what do you call a Bowser and a Tabuu? I guess…Tabowser sounds alright.

Mario- This…could be trouble…

Donkey Kong- Then let's just smack Tabuu out of Bowser's head then! Even with Bowser's body, Tabuu can't use his full power through another's body.

Donkey Kong threw his Monkey Punch at Tabowser, but with lightning fast reflexes, Tabowser caught DK's fist in one claw.

Tabowser- True, I cannot transfer my full power, or the 80% of my power I've been able to recover so far, to Bowser's body, since no mortal can use all of my power without destroying themselves. But I can transfer just enough to not only control Bowser, but to also buff him up. Allowing me to do something like THIS!

Then Tabowser punched Donkey Kong with his free claw and knocked him right through the wall.

Tabowser- When I possessed Princess Peach's to sabotage your radar, I brought Shadow, Meta Knight, and Dark Pit to their knees. But now I've taken over someone with a lot of power to his name. And I must admit, combining my god powers with the monstrous powers of Bowser is showing outstanding results!

Ash quickly called out his Charizard and had Pikachu jump off of his shoulder.

Ash- Charizard, time to Mega Evolve! Keystone, respond to my heart! Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!

Then Charizard transformed into Mega Charizard.

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Ash- Mega Charizard, blast burn! Pikachu, electric type Z-Move! 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Pikachu- Pika… **CHUUUUU!**

Both the Z-Move and blast burn hit Tabowser, but Tabowser emerged from the smoke cloud unharmed.

Tabowser- That tickled.

Ash had a shocked look on his face as Tabowser dusted himself off like nothing even hit him.

Ash- Pikachu's strongest Z-Move and a super powerful attack from a Mega Evolved Poke'mon didn't even phase him?!

Meowth- Ok, I'm legitimately terrified right now!

Then Tabowser quickly turned around and clapped his claws. Then we see that Tabowser had caught Super Sonic in his ball form between his claws before Super Sonic could try a spin dash from behind.

Tabowser- Nice try, Sonic. I might not be able to move as fast as you even in my real body, but I can keep very good track of you even at your top speed in your super form.

Then Tabowser swung his tail and knocked Super Sonic into another wall in the room.

Tabowser- This is getting way too easy. Anymore of you little ****ers want to try?

Mario- I ain't giving up yet! I'll fight like my ancestor before me did!

Tabowser- A fighter to the end…just like he was. I'm gonna enjoy this. I think I'd like to try another one of Bowser's tricks!

Then Tabowser combined Bowser's flame breath with his own energy, but instead of fire, Tabowser shot out a large red laser from his mouth. Luckily, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash and his Poke'mon, Super Sonic, Ty, Pit, Shantae, Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Ganondorf, King DeDeDe, Team Rocket, Eggman, Boss Cass, and Risky Boots managed to dodge. However, it blasted the enter wall off of the castle. Also, Cubot's body was now reduced to dust, but his head was still in tacked.

Cubot- Hello, could someone give me a hand?

Orbot quickly rushed in and picked Cubot's head up.

Cubot- Thanks, Orbot.

Orbot- I would never leave you behind, Cubot. But I wonder how we'll get out of this mess!

Ganondorf- Shit! Even if I were to turn into the dark beast, Ganon, I still wouldn't be able to match that kind of power!

Eggman- Bet you and Ash are sorry you destroyed my Tabuu-bot now.

Super Sonic- Actually Eggman, I think Tabowser would've turned that Tabuu-bot to scrap metal by now!

Pit- Lady Palutena, I know you normally pull just me out of battle, but I think you might need to get all of us out, pronto!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- You read my mind, Pit. I'll pull all of you to safety.

Tabowser- Oh no you don't…

Tabowser snapped his claws and a spark of energy was seen coming from Tabowser's claw for a split second.

(Palutena's Skypalace)

Palutena was using her All-Seeing Eye of Palutena to watch what was happening at Castle Koopa and she was about to pull the Super Mario Brothers' Team and the villains out of there. Suddenly, a bolt of red lightning struck his and Palutena collapsed to the ground.

(Back at Castle Koopa)

Pit- Lady Palutena?! What did you do to her you bastard?!

Tabowser- I stunned her. Palutena is probably drooling on the floor as she's struggling to get back up with her limbs all num. And the best part is I used your telepathic connection to guide my attack to her. How ironic for you, Pit! HAHAHAHA!

Shantae- What now, Mario?! I think we're almost out of options!

Suddenly, an aircraft appeared out of nowhere and flew up to the huge hole in the castle wall. A door opened up from the side of the aircraft and there stood Lillie, Gladion, and Snowy.

Lillie- Hurry Snowy! Use powder snow!

Snowy- Vullll!

Suddenly, Tabowser's body began to freeze a bit.

Ash- Lillie? Gladion?

Lillie- Hurry and get on, Ash! Snowy's powder snow won't hold him for long!

Link- But what exactly are…

Gladion- No time for that! Just hurry and get on!

Kirby- I think we better do what he says! Tabowser is starting to break through that ice!

Tabowser used all of his strength to all the ice around his body after being hit with that powder snow. Too bad for him, Mario and the others were already gone. Tabowser stood there as he watched the aircraft fly away.

Tabowser- ****…they got away. Well, I think I know how we can fix that…

Then Tabowser opened a portal and out came Hades, Vaati, Lord Fredrick, and Poke'mon Hunter J.

Vaati- Master Tabuu, so this was your plan. Very clever to control Bowser like that.

Tabowser- Why thank you, Vaati. But right, I need to flush out some Mario's! Think you can lend me a hand?

Hades- Hey, whatever you say, Tabuu! We're more than happy to help!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Planning a Counterstrike**

(In an aircraft high in the air)

Mario and the others now flying away from Castle Koopa in the aircraft's cargo hatch after narrowly escaping Tabowser. But they all knew Tabowser would come after them soon.

Luigi- Shit! That was almost too close for comfort!

James- I know! To think Tabuu's power could make Bowser that strong!

Ganondorf- To think, ME, the mighty dark wizard, Ganondorf, fleeing like a coward!

Link- Just be thankful was escaped with our lives, Ganondorf!

Ash- By the way, Lillie, Gladion, how did you know we were in danger.

Gladion- We'll explain later. But right now, there is someone at the front of the ship who wants to talk you, Mario, and the rest of the team.

Lillie- He's currently helping our mom co-pilot the aircraft. But Ash, why did you bring HIM along?!

Eggman- What? Don't tell me you're still made about the whole kidnapping you thing?

Gladion- Don't make me throw you overboard, doctor! Because believe me, I will.

Sonic- You can relax. He's not gonna cause any trouble…this time. None of the villains are.

Boss Cass- As much as we all hate to admit it, we all face a bigger threat that risks the destruction of our worlds…again…

Bowser Jr.- Besides…that nasty god, Tabuu, took my papa away! I want to do whatever it takes to get him back!

Lillie- Gee, how can I not feel sorry for someone like that, even if he is the son of Bowser?

(At the cockpit of the aircraft)

Mario, the rest of his team, and the villains followed Lillie and Gladion to the front of the ship. There, they saw Lusamine flying the ship, but sitting in the co-pilot seat was someone Sonic recognized.

Sonic- Tails!

Tails- Hi, Sonic. Glad you and the others are still in one piece.

Sonic- What are you doing here, Tails?

Tails- What do you think? I'm the one who got the Aether Foundation to lend us one of their aircrafts to provide your escape from Castle Koopa.

Lusamine- Yeah, Tails informed us that you might be in danger. And after what you and Ash did to save my daughter, how could I say no?

Mario- How'd you even know we were in danger?

Tails- Well…

(Flashback to Sonic's house at 2:30 a.m.)

Tails was sound asleep in his bed when a looming shadow appear over his bed.

Mysterious figure- Wake up, Tails. Your friends need you.

Tails- Wha…

Tails was still half asleep and his eyes were still a little blurry, but he saw a strange man wearing a black cloak standing next to his bed. It took a few seconds but Tails realized he saw this person before.

Tails- Hey, you're that guy who woke up all the kids in the stasis pods after they were shut down!

Mysterious figure- And I actually thought no one noticed me back there. Anyway, Sonic and the rest of the Super Mario Brothers' Team are gonna need your help. Tabuu is about unleash his newest plan at Castle Koopa. Go to the Aether Foundation and tell them Mario will need an escape vehicle.

Tails just went right back to bed.

Tails- Can it wait? It's 2:30 in the morning…zzzz…

Suddenly, Tails was immediately awake again when the mysterious figure put an airhorn to Tails' ear and played it. Then the mysterious figure grabbed the ear that he played the airhorn into and began to shout into it. And his screams were louder than the airhorn.

Mysterious figure- Rise and shine now, sleeping beauty! Or do you want to risk your best friend, Sonic, meeting his end at the hands of Tabuu!

Tails- Yes sir! Whatever you say!

Tails immediately rushed out of bed and ran out the door without any hesitation.

(End of flashback and back to the aircraft)

Tails- Let's just say…someone who's looking out for you gave me a call…

Mario- But there is still issue of Tabowser. We might have escaped, but none of us are safe until we find a way to stop Tabowser.

Risky Boots- Maybe if we kill Bowser, it will…

Bowser Jr.- No! You can't kill my papa!

Ty- Besides, I don't even think we can while Tabuu is in there, mates.

King DeDeDe- Speaking of which…how the **** did Tabuu do that?!

Kirby- That is a good question. The radar in Smash City would've detected Tabuu's energy as soon as it left Subspace.

Tails- I think I might have the answer.

Tails pulls out a tablet computer with the blueprints of the energy draining machine Tabuu lent to the Deadly Six. Ty took the table as Tails handed it to him.

Tails- As you can see, that machine was powered by Tabuu's power. Which was why it still kept running even after Orbot and Cubot shut down the power to the whole building to deactivate the stasis pods me and all the kids were placed into.

Ty- Yeah, I remember that. That's why me and Eggman still had to turn it off manually after we kicked Zavok's ass. Speaking of Eggman…

Ty turned to face Doctor Eggman as he was attaching Cubot's head to Orbot's body like he did in Sonic: Lost World.

Ty- Ash and Sonic told me about that nasty trick you pulled! Faking that you got a broken arm just to make me look away from the screen long enough to copy Tabuu's data! I actually felt sorry for you then, mate!

Eggman- Uh…shouldn't we get back to the matter at hand?

Orbot- Yeah, like why you're putting Cubot's head onto me…again…

Tails- Anyway, Bowser tore the machine apart, turning it into piles of scrap. Well…it's possible a small trace of Tabuu's energy survived after all of that. And if that's true, it must've latched itself onto the nearest living thing it could find. Namely Bowser.

Mario- That explains it. Bowser accidentally absorbed a small trace of Tabuu's power and it laid dormant within his body slowly building. Tabuu must've eventually discovered this and realized he could turn Bowser into a marionet.

Yoshi- What we do to stop Tabowser, Mario?

Mario- I think it's obvious, Yoshi. If we can get Tabuu out of Bowser's mind, Bowser should return to normal.

King K. Rool- And how do you suppose we do that?!

Pit- Maybe Lady Palutena has an idea!

Meowth- Didn't Tabowser neutralize her?

Pit- She should be better by now. Lady Palutena, you feeling any better?

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- That's it. Pick her up nice and gently, Cragalanche. She's still recovering from that shocking experience.

Pit- Viridi…?

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Oh, I wasn't expecting you to call so soon, Pit.

Pit- What are you doing in Lady Palutena's palace?

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- What does it look like I'm doing? Tabuu struck her with a powerful blast of his energy, numbing her body as if from the shock of a taser. I'm trying to perform a cardiac arrest to help revive her. And yes, I'm well aware of Tabuu taking over Bowser. But unfortunately, I don't have any ideas other than try and beat Tabuu out of Bowser's head. But we all know that's suicidal seeing how strong Tabowser is.

Pit (in a sarcastic tone)- Well thanks for nothing, Viridi!

Shantae- Hang on! I think I have an idea. Donkey Kong, you remember the Tropical Night?

Donkey Kong- Yes, how can I forget?

King K. Rool- I thought you locked the Tropical Night away for good to keep us away from it!

Shantae- Well…

Risky Boots- I get it now! You really do think of the Tropical Night as your child like how it thinks you're its mother! How adorable! HAHAHA!

Donkey Kong- I wouldn't laugh, Risky. Or should I tell everyone how you dropped anchor in your pants after I destroyed your ship with my bare paws?

Shantae- Anyway, the Tropical Night can take over the minds of anyone it stings with the stinger on its tail. Maybe if we can get the Tropical Night to sting Tabowser, we could push Tabuu out of Bowser's mind.

Viridi (Telepathically to Shantae)- Could work, but you'd be putting the Tropical Night in harm's way. That's a risky move, Shantae.

Shantae- I know, but do we really have any other choice?

Viriti (Telepathically to everyone)- Uh…I don't mean to alarm you…but…we got trouble!

Boss Cass- Oh, what now?!

Viridi (telepathically to Boss Cass)- Tabowser has called in a few friends. Probably to try and lure you out of hiding.

Sonic- More of Tabuu's followers like last time. How many?

Viridi (Telepathically to everyone)- Four of them, but they've split up into groups of two. DK, looks like your icy buddy, Fredrick of the Snowmeds, is paying Ash's hometown, Pallet Town, a visit. He's apparently putting the town on ice with his fellow Snowmeds. And to make matters worse, Poke'mon Hunter J came along as his back up. And in Hyrule, that nasty wind mage, Vaati is attempting to tear Hyrule apart and…you've got to be ****ing kidding! Hades?! Out of all the lackies Tabuu could've chosen, why did he pick that annoying prick?!

Ash- They're attacking Pallet Town?!

Link- And Hyrule?!

Ash- Sorry Mario, but I think we'll have to split up the group. I can't just stand by and let them destroy my home.

Link- Neither can I with Hyrule in danger.

Mario- I'm not stopping you, but you should also bring some back up.

Donkey Kong- I can break Fredrick's ice! I have before.

Pit- And who better to bring along to fight Hades than the angel who kicked his ass in the first place!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- HA! The only reason you managed to defeat Hades was because you had help from me, Palutena, Dyntos. Not to mention, Medusa helped you get back up after you screamed like a girl!

Mario- Better bring some of them along too.

Mario turned to look at King K. Rool, Ganondorf, King DeDeDe, Team Rocket, Doctor Eggman, Boss Cass, and Risky Boots.

King DeDeDe- Us…?

Mario- Yes, you. You've agreed to work with us in stopping Tabowser. This means helping us protect those who can't from Tabuu and his followers.

Ganondorf- Fine, but don't get any ideas. We'll go back to being enemies.

Mario- Understandable. Ganondorf, you and Risky Boots go with Ash and DK to Pallet Town. DeDeDe, you and Team Rocket and go with Link and Pit to Hyrule.

Jessie turns to look at Link.

Jessie- Well, no complaint here.

Mario- Meanwhile, the rest of us will get to the Tropical Night. And everyone, please try to make it back alive.

Mario looked at the floor for a moment.

Mario- Wonder if my ancestor had to worry about losing anyone on his team like I am right now…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Pallet Town on Ice**

(Pallet Town)

What was once a peaceful town in the Kanto region was now suddenly covered in at least four feet of snow and during the summer too. At the same time, the Snowmeds were pillaging the place, attacking anyone they see, destroying any property they could find, and freezing just about anyone person or Poke'mon that tried to fight back. Watching the havoc from above were Lord Fredrick and Poke'mon Hunter J. J was standing on her Salamence while standing on a rooftop.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Gotta say, Fredrick, your Snowmed tribe certainly know how to get the job done stone cold.

Lord Fredrick- Thanks, J. But are you sure we should be attacking this puny town instead of Kongo Jungle?

Poke'mon Hunter J- I know Ash won't just sit by while we drive his home six feet under all this ice and snow. Besides, we agreed I get to lead this mission after I beat you in Rock, Paper, Scissors…two out of three by the way.

Fredrick- I knew I shouldn't have gone with rock that time…

Suddenly, Fredrick and J noticed that a few of Fredrick's troops were suddenly knocked to the ground.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Looks like we finally found someone who's able to put up a fight against us.

Lord Fredrick- Must be strong if they were able to beat that many of my fellow Snowmeds.

Poke'mon Hunter J pulled out a pair of binoculars and saw Misty with her Mega Gyarados and Brock with his Mega Steelix fighting back against the Snowmeds.

Poke'mon Hunter J- I know them. They're friends of that prick, Ash. Perhaps if we eliminate them, it will hasten the arrival of Ash and the rest of the Super Mario Brothers' Team.

Fredrick- An excellent idea.

Fredrick was about to jump on the back of J's Salamence, but J quickly stopped him.

Poke'mon Hunter J- No! No! No! No! Your weight alone almost broke my Salamence's back the last time!

Lord Fredrick- Not my fault I'm all muscle, like DK. In fact, I have just as much brute strength as Donkey Kong. And I can get down there by my own means if my weight really is too much for your large dragon Poke'mon.

Then Fredrick just jumped off the rooftop he was standing on and that building was over ten stories tall.

Poke'mon Hunter J- What an idiot.

(In another part of Pallet Town)

Brock- Steelix, knock them all away with iron tail!

Mega Steelix- (ROAR)

Mega Steelix swung its tail and knocked away all the Snowmeds surrounding it and Brock. Misty's Mega Gyarados was also fighting the Snowmeds, but it was really trying to keep them away from Misty who was trying to help Ash's mother, Delia, get out of the pile of snow she was buried in. Delia's Mr. Mime was also trying to help her get unstuck.

Delia- My whole body…feels like…it's going numb…I don't think…I'm worth it…

Misty- Don't say that! Ash will never forgive us if anything happens to you!

Mr. Mime- Mime mime mime!

Misty- Gyarados, try using flamethrower to get rid of some of this ice, but try not to harm Ash's mom.

Mega Gyarados- (GROWL)

Mega Gyarados used flamethrower, but tried to use as little power as possible. It provided enough heat for Misty and Mr. Mime to pull Delia out of the snow pile. However, her leg was too numb to move.

Misty- Finally got her out of there. And I think we took care of all those icy freaks around here.

Then Brock noticed a looming shadow hovering above Misty, Delia, and Mr. Mime. When Brock looked jump, a look of horror appeared on his face.

Brock- Misty, move! NOW!

Misty was confused at first, but she was able to dodge before what was falling above her could land on her and Delia and flatten them like pancakes.

Misty- Shit! That was close!

Delia- What was that, anyway?

When the smoke cleared, they saw Lord Fredrick standing in the crater that was made when he landed.

Lord Fredrick- ****! I missed!

Misty- What the hell?! Were you trying to land on us?!

Lord Fredrick- Actually, yeah. That was the plan.

Brock- Wait, isn't that Donkey Kong's foe who joined up with Tabuu?

Lord Fredrick- How dare you speak of me in that manner! I am Lord Fredrick, king of the Snowmeds! And you will address me as such.

Misty- And I thought Team Rocket was full of hot air.

Brock- Steelix, iron tail!

Mega Steelix- (ROAR)

Mega Steelix swung its tail, but Fredrick caught Mega Steelix's tail. Not only did Lord Fredrick block that attack, he then spun Mega Steelix over his head like a lasso before hurling Mega Steelix into Brock, knocking them both into a wall.

Misty- I'm speechless. Steelix must've weighed twice at much as that walrus…and yet he lifted Steelix over his head like he was as light as a balloon…

Then Poke'mon Hunter J flew in while riding her Salamence.

Poke'mon Hunter J- You've got more to worry about than just Fredrick. Speaking of which, what were you thinking jumping from a ten-story building like that?!

Lord Fredrick- You're the one who told me not to ride one your Salamence. Besides, I didn't feel a thing when I landed. In fact, I've never felt better in my life, toots!

Poke'mon Hunter J- If you don't want to wake up the next morning with a particular piece missing, you'll never call me that again, Fredrick!

Brock- J is here…this must mean this is icy attack is Tabuu's doing!

Lord Fredrick- Almost. Tabuu's new weapon made Mario and his team decide to play hide and seek and we're just helping with the seeking.

Poke'mon Hunter J- But I wonder how Ash will react when we show him your corpses when he finally arrives.

Misty- We won't let that happen! Gyarados, twister!

Brock- Steelix, rock slide!

Mega Gyarados- (GROWL)

Mega Steelix- (ROAR)

Lord Fredrick and Poke'mon Hunter J just stood there as the two Poke'mon attacks were heading towards them.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Pathetic…Salamence!

Salamence- (Roar)

Then Poke'mon Hunter J activated her Keystone and her Salamence Mega Evolved.

Mega Salamence- (ROAR)

Poke'mon Hunter J- Now show that redhead retard your twister.

Mega Salamence- (ROAR)

Then the two twisters collided, but the twister Mega Salamence launched broke through the other twister and knocked Mega Gyarados to the ground. Over with Fredrick, like the iron tail, Fredrick the rocks from Mega Steelix's rock slide attack.

Lord Fredrick- Come on. Even Donkey Kong could do better than this!

Then Fredrick smash one of the rocks against his head against his head and Fredrick acted as if he was unharmed before throwing another rock at Mega Steelix, knocking it to the ground as well.

Lord Fredrick- This is getting boring real quick. Let's just ice them all now and be done with it.

Then Fredrick pulled out his horn and blew into it. Out of the horn came a blast of ice. But before the ice could hit Misty, Brock, or Delia, a shadow like substance swept by them and pulled them literally into their own shadows.

Poke'mon Hunter J- What just happened?!

Lord Fredrick- Where did they go?!

Mysterious voice- Pikachu, electro ball! Charizard, flamethrower!

Pikachu- Pikachu Pi!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Fredrick and J was the two Poke'mon attacks heading towards them. Fredrick quickly made a wall of ice to block the electro ball and flamethrower.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Well, look who finally decided to show up.

Then Poke'mon Hunter J and Lord Fredrick saw Ash, Pikachu, Mega Charizard, and Donkey Kong.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Ash Ketchum, here to save his worthless hometown.

Lord Fredrick- And he brought Donkey Kong with him. This might be my lucky day after all, since I still have a score to settle and you were at the Lost Hex instead of the Mushroom Kingdom during Tabuu's last scheme. But wait a minute…how did you to that shadow thing to get those other fools out of…

Then Poke'mon Hunter J and Lord Fredrick Ganondorf and Risky Boots appear from underneath Ganondorf's cape with Brock, Misty, and Delia in the background behind Ash and Donkey Kong.

Misty- That…was really dark in there…

Ganondorf- That's why it's called dark magic.

Brock- I really can't believe we got saved by you two.

Risky Boots- We sort of made a truce until this Tabowser issue is dealt with.

Misty- Tabowser…?

Donkey Kong- We'll talk later. Just know they're on our side for now.

Ash- Brock, Misty, get my mother out of here! Ok?

Delia- I'm not going anywhere while you're putting yourself in this much danger, Ash!

Brock- We're not leaving either!

Misty- Member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team or not, we won't let you face this alone!

Ash- Fine, just try to be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt while we take these creeps down. Ready, DK?

Donkey Kong- Just say the word and it's ****ing on, Ash!

Poke'mon Hunter J- Don't get too cocky, punks. Just because you got the best of us last time, doesn't mean you'll do it again.

Lord Fredrick- Yeah! We're gonna crush you like the ants that you are!

Then Lord Fredrick slammed his fist into a wall and smashed it to pieces.

Donkey Kong- That's supposed to intimidate us? You know I can top that easily, Fredrick.

Palutena (telepathically to Donkey Kong)- Poke'mon Hunter J is right, you shouldn't get too overconfident.

Donkey Kong- Palutena, you're feeling better after Tabuu stunned you?

Palutena (telepathically to Donkey Kong and Ash)- Not 100%, but thanks to Viridi's help, good enough to lend you and the rest of the team a hand.

Viridi (telepathically to Donkey Kong and Ash)- But back to the matter at hand, I'm sure Tabuu must've done something to improve them since the time you fight them at the Mushroom Kingdom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: When the Underworld Strikes Hyrule**

(Hyrule Castletown)

What was once the capital of Hyrule was now being swarmed by numerous Underworld monsters (seen in Kid Icarus Uprising). Most of the Hylians managed to evacuate thanks to Impa. However, there were still some stragglers trying to escape this chaos. And standing in the center of all this was Hades and Vaati, coordinating this attack.

Vaati- Come on, Link. Come out and play.

Hades- You know, Vaati, ever since Tabuu brought you back to life, all you've been talking about is cutting Link's head off like he did with yours. You were really beating the dead horse in "Sonic: Return to the Lost World" and you're doing the same in this fanfiction.

Vaati- I want to make Link pay for what he did!

Hades- And I want to make Pitty-pat pay for shooting me with a giant laser and having Medusa punch my face on in "Kid Icarus: Uprising", but you don't see me going on about it. Besides, we got more important things to focus on, like what's coming behind you.

Vaati- What are you…

Before Vaati could finish, Hades created an energy barrier behind Vaati to block the light arrow that was shot from behind Vaati. Vaati turned around and sees Princess Zelda holding her light bow and Aryll standing next to her.

Hades- Well, if it isn't Link's little sister and favorite dominatrix, here to greet us.

Vaati- Dominatrix?

Hades- Link's supposed to be the main character of the Legend of Zelda games and yet her name is in the title. Clearly, Linky-boy don't have much of a spine.

Zelda- Ok, I am really offended by that comment you just made!

Hades was about to make a move, but Vaati stopped him.

Vaati- I know Master Tabuu said we had to work together to lure Mario and his foolish friends out, but I don't need your help for this!

Then in the blink of an eye, Hades was sitting on a lounge chair, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses, and straw hat while holding a drink in a coconut for a cup with a straw and tiny umbrella in it.

Hades- Do what you want, Vaati. But when the author begins to write how much you've gotten your ass kicked, I'll be right here. (Drinks)

Vaati- (mumbles unpleasant words under his breath)

Zelda- You really think you can take us both on by yourself?

Vaati- I have bested you once on my own and turned you to stone, Zelda.

Aryll- Then my big brother cut your head off.

Vaati got a little angry from that comment Aryll gave. Vaati turned most of his face into a giant red eye and shot a bolt of black lightning at them. Luckily, Aryll used Hylia's magic to block Vaati's attack with a magic shield.

Vaati- How did…

Hades- Did you forget Tabuu told you Aryll has all of powers of the goddess, Hylia, sealed inside of her?

Before Vaati could respond to Hades comment, he suddenly found himself trapped in a dimensional seal in the shape of a Triforce (Zelda's new final smash in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate).

Zelda- We've got you now, Vaati! Now to seal you away for good!

Vaati- It won't…be that easy…

Suddenly, Tabuu's mark appeared on Vaati's left palm and he shattered the dimensional seal with Tabuu's power. Zelda and Aryll were also knocked to the ground after that.

Vaati- I'll admit, I was saving the use of Master Tabuu's power for when Link showed up, but I'll just make this quick so I'll still have plenty for him.

Then Vaati felt someone tap on his shoulder.

Vaati- I told you, Hades, I don't need your…

When Vaati turned around, he saw Link standing behind him.

Link- I told you before that Zelda and Aryll are off limits to you.

Then Link punched Vaati in the face and knocked him to the ground.

Hades- I have to say, that was truly entertaining, pretty boy. (Drinks)

Vaati- Not exactly how I pictured it, but at least Link finally showed up.

Hades- Careful Vaati, he's not alone.

Suddenly, a barrage of light arrows from above. Vaati looked up and saw Pit flying above him with his Palutena's Bow. Vaati tried to shoot Pit down with another fire of that black lightning, but Pit dodged and the lightning hit the side of a building. The debris from that building was about to fall on Zelda and Aryll, but then a set of strange vines appeared and pulled Zelda and Aryll out of the way. Vaati looked and saw Jessie, James, and Meowth standing nearby and it was James' Carnivine that pulled Zelda and Aryll to safety using vine whip.

Jessie- I'd say you own us for this, Link!

Carnivine began biting onto James' head again.

James- Carnivine, can't we save this for another time? Like when we're all not in serious danger?

Hades- Wow! The author must really be low on ideas or has plans for a comedy shtick if he put the three stooges here.

Meowth- Hey! Who are you calling stooges?! We happen to be the infamous Team Rocket, feared throughout the Poke'mon regions!

Hades- Oh please, you three retarded clowns have been "Blasting Off Again" for over 20 years' worth of episodes since the Poke'mon series began and your so-called mighty boss is nowhere closer to world domination than a villain in a cheesy spy film.

Meowth- Why you…

Viridi (telepathically to Meowth)- I wouldn't bother yourself. He's like this with everyone.

Palutena (telepathically to Meowth)- But you really need to watch what you say to Hades. I know you three like to boast you're bigger than who you try to fight…but Hades is a god, like me and Viridi are. And he's in the same class as us, even before Tabuu brought him back.

Hades- Charming words as ever, pretty Palutena!

Pit- Lady Palutena, you're alright now!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Not exactly…Viridi did her best…but I'm still recovering from Tabowser's nasty surprise…

Zelda- If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is happening? Two of Tabuu's followers attack Hyrule and now you're working with Team Rocket.

Link- Long story short, Tabuu has made his next move and most of the other bad guys have agreed to a truce. We'll talk after we've dealt with Vaati and Hades.

Vaait tried to charge for Link, but he was suddenly hit by a large mallet from the side and knocked close to where Hades was sitting. Vaati looked up and saw King DeDeDe.

King DeDeDe- For a powerful dark mage, you sure seemed to fixated on Link. Even Ganondorf is more level headed than you.

Vaati- Hey Hades, I thought you were my backup! Get off your ****ing ass and help me like Master Tabuu ordered you to!

Hades- Oh, now you want my help? Fine, I could use a good workout anyway.

Meowth- Just because you're a god, doesn't mean you can best us to easily! You can't really be all that if this feather head destroyed you like that!

Pit- Uh…Meowth, you might want to stop talking now!

Meowth- You're supposed to be this big scary monster who rules over Hell, but all I see is an ugly clown. While we keep striking fear in the hearts of…

Before Meowth even knew it, Hades had forced a large dirty sock wad into Meowth's mouth. In fact, the sock wad was slightly bigger than Meowth's mouth, making it difficult for Meowth to spit it out.

Hades- How utterly annoying! And Viridi says I'm the annoying prick who never shuts the **** up.

Viridi (telepathically to Hades)- You are.

Hades- But this talking Meowth takes the prizes by a longshot. I'm beginning to think there's a reason why Poke'mon aren't supposed to talk.

Pit- I have been curious how Meowth was able to talk while most Poke'mon can't.

Hades- I'll tell you how, Pitty. This poor little feline was trying to impress a dame…but he ended up getting dumped! More than once I should add! HAHAHA!

Meowth finally got the sock wad out of his mouth and got really pissed at Hades.

Meowth- Hey! You leave Meowsy out of this!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Tropical Night Returns**

(At the Tropical Night's temple)

Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Shantae, King K. Rool, Eggman, Lillie, and Gladion approached the temple. Not long after their arrival, the Tropical Night crawled out of the entrance.

Tropical Night- MAMA!

The Tropical Night rushed towards Shantae and jumped into her arms.

Shantae- It's good to see you too. But we need you to help us with something.

The Tropical Night looked up at Shantae in confusion for a moment. But then it eventually noticed King K. Rool in the group.

Tropical Night- (HISSS)

The Tropical Night showed the stinger at the tip of its tails and was prepared to strike.

Shantae- You can relax. He's not gonna hurt you. Him and his friends have agreed to work with us this time. Besides, I'll be here with you to protect you.

The Tropical Night retracted its stinger and calmed down.

Lillie- Oh my gosh! That little fella is just the cutest!

Sonic- Just don't let that little guy sting you or it will take over your mind.

Gladion- Still can't believe that little creature is considered one of the most dangerous creatures on Earth.

Viridi (telepathically to Gladion)- So are Mew and Marshadow, two legendary Poke'mon that appear adorable. But the reason why this Tropical Night is so small is because he's still a baby. Which is why he thinks Shantae is his mother.

Shantae- Anyway, someone even worse than K. Rool or Risky combined has taken over the mind of another villain. We figure your mind control powers can help us push him out of Bowser's head. This could be dangerous, so I'll understand if you say no.

Tropical Night- (Screech) Help…Mama…(Screech)

Luigi- Guess this means the Tropical Night is in.

King K. Rool- Will the Tropical Night really be able to control the mind of a god, like Tabuu?

Sonic- We're not trying to control Tabuu's mind. It's Bowser's mind Tabuu has control of. So we're gonna try the same thing and hopefully that will cancel out Tabuu's control and turn Bowser back to normal.

Gladion- Fist you have to get the Tropical Night to sting Tabowser. And you know very well that won't be as easy as it sounds.

Mario- We'll work out a plan when we get back on the aircraft. We better hurry. Time is short.

(Back on the aircraft)

Yoshi, Kirby, Ty, Tails, Lusamine, Bowser Jr., Eggman, Boss Cass, Orbot, and Cubot (who was still attached to Orbot's body) were looking out the opening of the cargo hatch, waiting for Mario and the small group that went with him to return with the Tropical Night. Eventually, Mario and the others came into view with the Tropical Night in Shantae's arms.

Yoshi- Yoshi see them!

Eggman- About time too! It was getting boring just sitting here waiting for them.

Orbot- Couldn't you have done something to try and fix Cubot while you were waiting instead of leaving him attached to me?

Eggman- Not now, Orbot.

Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Shantae, King K. Rool, Lillie, and Gladion got onboard the aircraft with the Tropical Night.

Mario- We found the Tropical Night and he's agreed to assist us.

Shantae- But I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't worried. He's just a baby and we're having him go up against the power of Tabuu.

Eggman- What's so special about this little runt?

The Tropical Night got an annoyed look on his face and quickly stung Eggman in the nose. Then Doctor Eggman's eyes turned purple while a blank expression appeared on his face. Then Eggman pulled out a wrench, ran his finger up and down his lips, and beaned himself over the head with the wrench three times. After the third hit to the head, the Tropical Night released Eggman from his control and Eggman began rubbing his head.

Eggman- You could've done that in a less painful manner, you know.

Lusamine- Dangerous creature or not, he certainly is adorable! May I pet him, Shantae?

Shantae- I guess if he doesn't mind.

Lusamine put her hand on the Tropical Night's head and the Tropical Night began to purr like a kitten.

Mario- By the way, any word on the rest of our friends who went to deal with Tabuu's followers?

Palutena (telepathically to Mario)- They just engaged them.

Mario- Palutena, I see you're feeling better.

Palutena (telepathically to Mario)- Mostly thanks to Viridi…but I'm still recovering from what Tabowser did…

Viridi (telepathically to Mario)- Anyway Mario, Pit and the others dealing with those followers right now, but they seem to be holding their ground for now. No big machine draining their energy like last time. Still, me and Palutena are splitting our focus to help them out as much as we can. Just like we did during Tabuu's last surprise…****, was that a nightmare!

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- But there is a matter I think you might want to know. Compared to the times when Tabuu used something to control other people, like the mind control seed, he wasn't able to have whoever he was control us that much of his power. Not even when he controlled Princess Peach. Something is off about Tabowser.

Sonic- In English please!

Viridi (telepathically to Sonic)- For someone with the fastest feet in the world, you sure take information as slow as Pit does. How about this for an explanation. The way Tabuu's energy flows through Tabowser feels more Tabuu is actually inside Bowser than him using a trick to control him.

Kirby- That can't be right!

Ty- Yeah, Tabuu keeps bringing up that curse placed on his body preventing him from physically leaving Subspace!

Viridi (telepathically to Ty)- True, Tabuu can't physically leave Subspace, but he's clearly showed over some of his previous attacks that he's capable of finding other ways to get his dirty work done.

Boss Cass- Who cares, really?! We got the Tropical Night, so let's find Tabowser and sting him!

Ty- We still need a plan of attack, Boss Cass. Going in there blindly against Tabuu is suicide, mate.

Mario- We know Tabuu wants me more than anyone else since it was my ancestor who defeated him 1,000 years ago.

Bowser Jr.- And we know how much Papa wants to take over the Mushroom Kingdom…That's it! Tabowser must be planning to attack the Mushroom Kingdom!

Sonic- You sure about that, kid?

Tails- It sort of does make sense. Tabuu sent some of his followers to attack certain areas try and lure us out, but if Tabowser is not at either of those attacks, that must mean his main focus is to find Mario. And if Mario isn't fighting his followers at either Pallet Town or Hyrule, his next move might be Peach's castle. And it's also an idea in Bowser's mind too.

Mario- Let's check first. Palutena, Viridi, are you picking up anything else asides from what's happening in Pallet Town or Hyrule?

Palutena (telepathically to Mario)- I'm not picking up Tabowser or any of his followers, but I do see a small cluster of Subspace creatures camping near the borders of Toad Town.

Viridi (telepathically to Mario)- Guess Tabowser did have that idea in mind and those Subspace monsters are waiting for their master to give them the order.

Shantae- Well Mario, what should we do, leader?

Mario- I'm not leaving our friends and risking anything happening to them. If Tabuu's minions aren't attacking yet, there's no reason to try and go there. We'll start by aiding Ash and Donkey Kong in Pallet Town and Link and Pit in Hyrule. However, I want to be notified the second those Subspace creatures make their move. Can you two goddesses do that please.

Viridi (telepathically to Mario)- Manures, it's very nice to see that some humans know how to talk to a goddess for once.

Palutena (telepathically to Mario)- We'll let you know if they try anything, but we also think it might be best to bring in some help like last time. Tabowser could bring more of his followers if he feels the need to.

Gladion- I guess this is my chance to see how well me and my Poke'mon do against the real Tabuu!

Sonic- If you think this will be like Eggman's silly Tabuu-bot, you are sorely mistaken! The real thing will be much worse. Trust me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Cold War for Pallet Town**

(Back at Pallet Town)

Donkey Kong, Ash, Ganondorf, and Risky Boots were still fending off Lord Fredrick and Poke'mon Hunter J from turning Pallet Town into a frozen wasteland. Misty, Brock, and Ash's mother were also still there in the background. Donkey Kong and Lord Fredrick were in arms lock while trying to push the other back.

Lord Fredrick- Yes! This is the challenge I've been craving that I was lacking during Master Tabuu's attack on the Mushroom Kingdom! Thanks for delivering, Donkey Kong! I see you're even stronger than when my Snowmeds invaded your home!

Donkey Kong- Well I'm not here to entertain you! I'm here to kick yours's and J's ass out of Ash's home!

Then Donkey Kong and Fredrick broke free from the armlock and quickly punched each other in the face. Then Donkey Kong and Fredrick were both knocked to the ground, but they both quickly got back up.

Lord Fredrick- If only that other gorilla, Chunky, knew how to use his strength like you do.

Donkey Kong- Chunky is still a kid. He's still too young. But what's wrong? Aren't I good enough for you?

Lord Fredrick- Donkey Kong, you're the reason why I joined forces with Master Tabuu. You were the only one who has ever defeated me in battle and proved yourself as my equal in brute strength. I couldn't refuse when Tabuu promised me a rematch with you!

Then Lord Fredrick created a large hammer out of ice and swung it behind him. Turns out Ganondorf tried to hit Fredrick from behind with a warlock punch. The ice hammer blocked the warlock punch, but it also shattered to pieces.

Lord Fredrick- I was not expecting another opponent today. For someone so puny, you carry a lot of power behind you. No doubt from that Triforce you carry. Still, it's about enough to hurt me like Donkey Kong can.

Ganondorf- This guy really is built like a tank! How strong is this guy?

Donkey Kong- Equal to my brute strength.

Then Donkey Kong noticed Poke'mon Hunter J had her Ariados launch poison sting at him from behind. Luckily Ash called out his Poipole and had it block with its venom drench.

Poke'mon Hunter J- What the…what kind of Poke'mon is that…?

Poke'mon Hunter J scanned Poipole with those things that look like sunglasses on her head to get more info.

Poke'mon Hunter J- So that's an Ultra Beast. I've heard the legend about them from Alola and Tabuu did mention Ash might have one. An Ultra Beast bring in a great profit!

Lord Fredrick- Hey J, Master Tabuu gave us a job to whack these shitheads!

Poke'mon Hunter J- Screw that ****er! He doesn't tell me what to do!

Lord Fredrick- You better hope Tabuu doesn't hear you say that! You remember what he did to that guy, Mephiles I think his name was, who refused Master Tabuu's generous offer? (Shivers) What Tabuu did to him when he refused to work for Tabuu after bringing him back…I'd rather not say or the age rating would jump way too high!

Poke'mon Hunter J- Fine…defeat Ash, then capture the Poke'mon I want to make a profit…(grunts)…

Ash- Shouldn't have signed up with him if you hate working for Tabuu so much.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Shut the **** up!

Ash- Fine, I'll just get to the part where I kick your ass! Poipole, venom drench! Pikachu, electro ball! Mega Charizard, dragon tail!

Pikachu- Pikachu Pi!

Poipole- POIPOLE!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Poke'mon Hunter J- Drapion, pin missal! Ariados, night shade! Mega Salamence, dragon tail as well!

Mega Salamence- (ROAR)

Drapion- Drapion!

Ariados- Ari!

The Poke'mon attacks collided and covered part of the area in smoke. While Poke'mon Hunter J was trying to figure where Ash and his Poke'mon were hiding in the smoke, she noticed Risky Boots behind her, attempting to swing her sword at the Poke'mon hunter. Poke'mon Hunter J blocked by using her laser device on her arm as a shield. Poke'mon Hunter J punched Risky Boots in the chest and knocked her a few feet away from her.

Risky Boots- Damn! I didn't think a Poke'mon Trainer could hit that hard.

Ash- Hey, I'm a Poke'mon Trainer and I happen to be pretty tough! I even defeated Ganondorf without the use of any of my Poke'mon.

Ganondorf- Don't remind me. In fact, I still owe you payback to cutting my chest open with the Master Sword, Ash.

Lord Fredrick- You know, J, we seem to have more guests than we were originally anticipating since the good guys and bad guys are working together in this fanfiction. I say we put an end to the kiddy games.

Poke'mon Hunter J- For once, I agree with you, Fredrick…

Then Tabuu's mark appeared on J's left palm as she snapped her fingers on her left hand and a black spark emerged from it for a split second. Suddenly, Mega Salamence's eyes began to glow red and a black aura surrounded its body.

Ash- What's going on?!

Poke'mon Hunter J- Last time, I couldn't use Tabuu's power to strengthen my Poke'mon because I was using it to prevent my Poke'mon from having their energy drained by that machine Tabuu gave to the Deadly Six. But now…

Suddenly, her Drapion and Ariados were also having Tabuu's power flow through their bodies and gaining power from it.

Lord Fredrick- My turn!

Then Fredrick's eyes began to glow red as a black aura surrounded his body. Vains were popping out of the muscles in his arms as Tabuu's power was making it look like they were getting bigger.

Viridi (telepathically to Donkey Kong)- Steroids much…

Donkey Kong- Worse, a sample of Tabuu's he distributes to each of his followers. But I'm sure you remember how strong Fredrick is even without Tabuu's power. My fellow Kong's told me he almost flattened one of your lead commanders, Phosphora without resorting to that.

Viridi (telepathically to Donkey Kong)- I still can't figure out how you Kong's or Fredrick could muster up so much brute strength.

Palutena (telepathically to Viridi)- All living things have their strengths and weaknesses in their own way. As the Goddess of Nature, you should know that better than anyone, Viridi.

Viridi (telepathically to Palutena)- I know, but strong enough to render and servant of the gods helpless…it sort of makes me worried about soon mortal beings could actually catch up to us gods.

Ash- Any chance you two can do something about the sample of Tabuu's power they're using?

Viridi (telepathically to Ash)- Ash, you know very well that we can't.

Palutena (telepathically to Ash)- Tabuu's power exceeds our own. Best we can do is try and inform you of any tricky stunts they might try to pull. You'll have to beat them while they're powered up like you've done before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: When Tabowser Comes to Pallet Town**

Fredrick slammed his fist into the ground caused and earthquake that caused a fissure to almost split the ground in two. Donkey Kong, Ash and his Poke'mon, Ganondorf, and Risky Boots almost fell in, but they managed to get out of the way.

Lord Fredrick- I'm gonna rock your world!

Lord Fredrick pulls put a large piece of the ground, even larger than him, and threw it at Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong shattered it with his Monkey Punch, but then he saw Fredrick move up close to him and throw a punch at him. Donkey Kong quickly countered by throwing a Monkey Punch with his other fist, but the force from Fredrick's attack knocked Donkey Kong back a few feet and made his paw glow red with pain.

Donkey Kong- OWCH! (Blows)

Then Donkey Kong put his paw in the snow for a moment to help cool it down.

Viridi (telepathically to Donkey Kong)- Wow! I never thought I'd see you getting out muscled by someone else, DK!

Donkey Kong- Tabuu's power has currently made Fredrick stronger than me…but it's not how much strength you have, but what you do with it!

Then Donkey Kong punched the ground a few times and caused the ground to shake a bit. Parts of the ground Lord Fredrick was standing on was beginning for crumble, so he tried moving from where he was standing. But then Donkey Kong got in close and pulled the same trick Fredrick pulled on him not too long ago. Donkey Kong quickly hit Fredrick with a barrage of blows (Donkey Kong's new final smash in Smash Ultimate) and knocked Fredrick into a wall.

Lord Fredrick- Even with Tabuu's power giving me a boost, you still prove to be hard to kill. Luckily, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve that will chill you to the bone!

Then Fredrick pulls out his ice horn blows into it. Out of the horn came a large blast of black ice in the shape of a giant dragon and it completely froze Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong struggled to move with all the ice freezing his nerves as Lord Fredrick approached him with a large ice hammer.

Lord Fredrick- Too cold for you, DK? Well, this should fix you right up!

Fredrick was about to smash Donkey Kong into pieces while he was still partly frozen, but then Ganondorf hit Fredrick from the left of him with a warlock punch and knocked him away from Donkey Kong.

Lord Fredric- Can't believe that hurt me! But then again, the Triforces are a power source from the gods. But I'm not letting some puny pale wizard get in my way.

Lord Fredrick began moving closer towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf fired some black lightning at Fredrick, but it wasn't slowing him down.

Lord Fredrick- I'll admit, these lightning attacks are hurting me unlike that lightning lady who helped the Kong's fend me off in the Mushroom Kingdom, but still not enough to stop me.

Then Fredrick grabbed Ganondorf and Ganondorf looked like he was being choked a bit.

Lord Fredrick- Not so tough now, puny man…

Then Fredrick tossed Ganondorf into the air and began punching at Ganondorf numerous times like a railgun. Eventually, he knocked Ganondorf into a building and the building collapsed on Ganondorf. Ganondorf was barely able to crawl out of the wreckage.

Ganondorf- God damn it…(coughs)…yep, that's gonna leave a mark…

Then Fredrick returned his attention towards Donkey Kong and saw Ash and two of his fire type Poke'mon, Mega Charizard and Torracat, both using fire spin to thaw out Donkey Kong.

Ash- Keep it steady, you two. We don't want to hurt DK by mistake.

Then Donkey Kong was able to move again and quickly broke free from most of the ice.

Donkey Kong- Th-th-th-thanks A-Ash…so-so-so c-c-cold…

Lord Fredrick- Hey J, I thought you were dealing with the Poke'mon runt!

Poke'mon Hunter J- Fine, I guess if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. Salamence, let's see how much Tabuu's power can increase your hyper beam.

Mega Salamence- (ROAR)

Then Mega Salamence fired a hyper beam, but it seemed much stronger than normal and in a more darker color than a hyper beam should look. Luckily, Donkey Kong, Ash, and his Poke'mon managed to dodge.

Ash- Cheap shot there, J! Pikachu, thunderbolt! Charizard, fire blast! Torracat, flamethrower!

Pikachu- **CHUUUU!**

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Torracat- Meow!

Ash's three Poke'mon launched their attacks at Poke'mon Hunter J, but her Mega Salamence swept the attacks with swing of its tail.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Not bad. Tabuu's power has proven to be more useful than I thought. Drapion, Ariados, your turn.

Then Poke'mon Hunter J's Drapion hit Pikachu with cross-poison and Ariados hit Torracat with night slash and knocked them both to a wall. But while Poke'mon Hunter J was reveling in her advantage, she felt something grip her shoulder from behind as she felts some kind of electrical sting zap her neck. Turns out, Risky Boots has gotten on board J's Mega Salamence and zapped Poke'mon Hunter J with her taser. With Poke'mon Hunter J stunned, she fell off of her Mega Salamence's back, but Lord Fredrick caught her before she hit the ground.

Poke'mon Hunter J- ****…that bitch…Salamence…knock her off…

Then Mega Salamence began thrashing like a bull at a rodeo until it eventually knocked Risky Boots off of its back and on top of Ash and Donkey Kong.

Poke'mon Hunter J- This is starting to get ****ing annoying…Drapion, cross-poison!

Drapion used Tabuu's power to strengthen its cross-poison attack and was charging for Donkey Kong, Ash and his Poke'mon, Ganondorf, and Risky Boots. But then Brock's Mega Steelix popped out of the ground and blocked Drapion's attack with its large body.

Brock- It doesn't matter how much power Tabuu's energy gives out, poison type moves do nothing to a steel type like Steelix!

Mega Steelix- (ROAR)

Brock- Now knock Drapion away with iron head!

Mega Steelix- (ROAR)

Then Mega Steelix knocked Drapion to the ground. Ash looked and saw Brock, Misty, and his mom jumping into the battlefield.

Ash- What are you doing?!

Misty- We've been standing on the sidelines long enough.

Delia- We told you we're not leaving you and we can't just do nothing while those two horrible villains hurt you and your friends!

Ganondorf- Actually, Risky and I are not their friends.

Misty- Now Gyarados, use flamethrower!

Mega Gyarados- (ROAR)

Then Mega Gyarados hit Lord Fredrick with flamethrower, but Fredrick stopped most of the flames with his ice powers to put out the fire.

Lord Fredrick- You think a little fire will do anything?

Misty- Huh? I thought fire was supposed to be super effective against ice.

Ash- Misty, he's not a Poke'mon. He's a walrus with ice powers from Donkey Kong's world. I don't think the same principles apply.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Let's just ****ing end this before things get too out of hand! Salamence, dragon rush!

Mega Salamence- (ROAR)

Then Mega Salamence surrounded its body with its own dragon energy and charged for Brock, Misty, and Delia. But then Donkey Kong jumped in the way and swung his head (Donkey Kong's headbutt move in smash) at Mega Salamence. After Donkey Kong collided a headbutt with Mega Salamence's dragon rush and the smoke cleared, Mega Salamence changed back to regular Salamence and was now lying on the ground knocked out.

Poke'mon Hunter J- What…the…****…

Ash- WOW! Way to go, DK!

Donkey Kong rubbed his head a bit.

Donkey Kong- Thanks, but that left me with one hell of a headache.

Poke'mon Hunter J returned her Salamence to its poke'ball.

Poke'mon Hunter J- How did that braindead ape do that just now?!

Lord Fredrick- I told you that Donkey Kong is all muscle like me. Strong enough to be my equal. You need to pay better attention, J.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Shut up, Fredrick!

Poke'mon Hunter J tried to punch Fredrick, but all she did was injure her hand and almost broke all the bones in it.

Lord Fredrick- Like I said, all muscle. But if you're done making a fool of yourself, we still have a battle to finish.

Before Lord Fredrick realized it, Pikachu was sitting on his head.

Ash- Pikachu, thunder!

Pikachu- PIKA!

A bolt of lightning fell from the sky and electrocuted Lord Fredrick. Fredrick tried to grab Pikachu, but Pikachu used his speed to jump off his head before Fredrick could grab him.

Lord Fredric- Why you little…I bet you won't be so smug when I catch you and turn you into an accordion, you yellow rodent!

Lord Fredrick pulls out his ice horn, blew on it, and filled the sky with ice storm clouds.

Lord Fredrick- Let's see if Pallet Town can survive hail stones the sizes of cannonballs!

Misty- You're not the only one who can change the weather! Gyarados, rain dance!

Mega Gyarados- (ROAR)

Suddenly, all of the ice storm clouds were replaced with rain clouds from Mega Gyarados' rain dance.

Lord Fredrick- I thought your Poke'mon rules didn't apply to this!

Poke'mon Hunter J- That was with type advantages. This is weather condition.

Delia- Mr. Mime, psybeam!

Mr. Mime- Mr. Mime!

Then Mr. Mime's attack hit Ariados and knocked it to the ground. Before J could give any other commands to her Poke'mon, Ganondorf hit her Drapion and knocked it out with a warlock punch.

Ash- Alright, let's wrap this up! Charizard, blast burn! And Pikachu, electric type Z-Move! 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Pikachu- Pika… **CHUUUUUUU!**

The two Poke'mon attacks hit both Poke'mon Hunter J and Lord Fredrick and knocked them to the ground. They were wounded so badly that Tabuu's power finally turned off.

Donkey Kong- Finally…we beat them…

But before they could celebrate, they heard someone clapping nearby. Ash and Donkey Kong looked towards where the clapping was coming from and they saw Tabowser applauding their victory over Fredrick and J.

Tabowser- Oh yes, well done fools. You've managed to beat a few of my lackies…as to be expected, really.

Poke'mon Hunter J- What's that supposed to mean?!

Tabowser- Not now, J. Back to Subspace with you both. You've already done your part.

Tabowser snapped his fingers and Lord Fredrick and Poke'mon Hunter J were sucked into a vortex leading back to Subspace. The vortex also pulled Poke'mon Hunter J's Drapion and Ariados as well before closing.

Brock- Is that supposed to be Bowser?

Misty- He looks different.

Ash- You wish that was Bowser.

Donkey Kong- That's Tabuu controlling Bowser and somehow able to distribute even more of his power than his followers.

Tabowser- Please, call me Tabowser while I'm taking up residents in Bowser's empty head. To be honest, I was hoping my followers attacks would draw out Mario after you all ran away from me back at Castle Koopa. But instead, I got you pinheads. Still, taking out two members of Mario's ****ing team will be satisfying enough.

Ash- Mom, Brock, Misty, you really need to get out of here! Tabuu himself is in way beyond any of his followers!

Delia- I told you, we're not leaving you! I'm your mother after all and it's my job to protect you!

Tabowser- That's one mama you got there, Ashy boy! Too bad she's not smart enough to run from what could be the most powerful individual she'll ever meet in her life.

Misty- He talks a lot like Team Rocket does. Boasting that he's greater than he actually is.

Donkey Kong- Unfortunately, Tabuu has proven to be as strong as he claims to be more than once.

Brock- But he's using Bowser's body instead of his own. He can't be able to use all of his powers. Steelix, iron head!

Mega Steelix rushed for Tabowser while Tabowser stood there with his claws were behind his back. When Mega Steelix's attack hit Tabowser, Mega Steelix changed back to regular Steelix and was knocked out cold. Tabowser continued to stand there with his claws still behind his back and with a big grin on his face.

Tabowser- Did I just feel a breeze? Because I thought I felt something touch me.

Brock returned Steelix to its poke'ball and had a look of terror on his face.

Tabowser- You are right, I can't express all of my power through Bowser's body like how my followers can only handle a small amount without their bodies dropping dead from the strain. But I can distribute enough of my power to make all of you beg for mercy.

Misty- I'm getting tired of hearing this jerk talk! Gyarados, waterfall!

Mega Gyarados surrounded its body in water and charged for Tabowser, but it didn't have any better luck than Brock's Steelix did. Tabowser quickly grabbed Mega Gyarados on the neck and began making it choke.

Tabowser- You should've listened to Ash when you had the chance.

Then Tabowser combined Tabuu's power with Bowser's flame breath to spit out that laser beam that blew up part of Castle Koopa and created a mushroom cloud explosion. When the smoke cleared, Mega Gyarados changed back into regular Gyarados and was lying on the ground. Donkey Kong, Ash, Ganondorf, Risky Boots, Brock, Misty, and Delia were also knocked to the ground with wounds covering their bodies. Tabowser walked up to Ash, picked him up by the neck, and held him to his face.

Tabowser- Tell me where Mario is…and I might let you live…

Ash retaliated by spitting in Tabowser's face.

Tabowser- Poor choice there, Ash.

Then Tabowser punched Ash in the chest and knocked him a few feet away from Tabowser.

Pikachu- Pika Pi!

Ash struggled to get up, but then he realized Tabowser broke some of his ribs. But before Tabowser move over to try anything to Donkey Kong, he moved his fist to try and punch something to his left. It was Sonic, rushing in to grab his friends out of danger. Luckily, Sonic ducked under Tabowser's fist like a limbo poll.

Sonic- Sorry, but I'm not here for you, Tabowser! Let's get going Ash!

In the blink of an eye, a blue blur brushed passed Ash and he quickly vanished. Sonic quickly pulled Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Risky Boots, Brock, Misty, and Delia out of there too. Now Tabowser was all alone there.

Tabowser- Shit. They got away again. Let's see if Mario is there are Hyrule with Hades and Vaati.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Fear of the Master Sword**

(Back in Hyrule Castletown)

Link, Pit, King DeDeDe, and Team Rocket were still fending off Vaati and Hades from attacking Hyrule Castletown. Zelda and Aryll were still there on the sidelines though.

Link- Anything about Hades we might want to know before we charge at him blindly, Pit?

Pit- Hades is usually more bark than bite, but he does have power to back up most of his claims. Not to mention he breaks the fourth wall constantly which can easily distract his opponents. But he also has powers similar to Lady Palutena and Viridi.

Hades- Not nice to give spoilers, Pitty. But if you're gonna spoil about me, how about I spoil something for the readers. Like for the season 5 finale, the author plans to write a story about…

Viridi (telepathically to Hades)- Hades, keep your spoilers out of this! If you don't, I'll reset your ****ing face!

Hades- …You're going on me, Viridi…

Vaati- If you're done acting like a clown, Hades, I'd like to kill Link before Master Tabuu takes our heads! Here's a new trick I learned.

Then Vaati creates a giant bubble out of each of his hands and had them move towards Link, Pit, and the others.

James- Siriously, bubbles? Is that the best you can come up with?

King DeDeDe- It could be a trick. You have told me some Poke'mon use bubbles their attacks.

Meowth- Nah. Watch as I burst his bubble!

Then Meowth used one of his claws to pop one of those two bubbles. However, when it popped parts of the ground the bubble's remains sprinkled over began to dissolve a bit. There was even a burn mark on Meowth's claw as smoke was coming from it.

Meowth- YOWWSA! It's like that thing was made out of acid!

Then Meowth realized the second bubble was about to collide into him and began to panic.

Palutena (telepathically to Meowth)- Power of protect!

Then a barrier appeared around Meowth as the acid popped around him.

Meowth- Holly shit! That was way too close for comfort!

Jessie- What have we gotten ourselves into?!

James- Where's Bewear when you need him…?

King DeDeDe- Don't tell me you're scared of this freak? I've seen better tricks from Nightmare.

King DeDeDe picked up a spiked ball with a face on it, tossed it into the air, and swung his mallet like a baseball bat. The spiked ball with a face on it was heading towards Vaati and Hades like a baseball. Hades and Vaati dodged, but then Vaati was smacked into a wall by DeDeDe's mallet. Before Vaati could regain his focus, he was hit with a barrage of missiles fired from DeDeDe's mallet.

King DeDeDe- Not so badass after all!

Suddenly, a hand reached up from the ground and grab hold of DeDeDe's left arm and leg. DeDeDe looked and saw Hades putting his hand in the ground and that the hand holding him was actually Hades'.

Hades- Got you, fatty!

Then Hades saw Link swinging the Master Sword at his hand. Hades quickly let go, but the Master Sword quickly grazed part of Hades' flesh. Hades' hand suddenly got what looked like a yellow glowing light with smoke coming out of it on Hades' hand.

Hades- ****! It burns! I can't believe just a tiny scratch caused me, the Lord of the Underworld, so much ****ing pain! Damn that Hylia!

Viridi (telepathically to Link)- I know our old middle school classmate, Hylia, crafted that sword, but the fact that it could hurt Hades like that…are you sure that sword should stay with the humans.

Link- I'm not giving you this sword if that's what you're asking, Viridi. Besides, the Master Sword has a mind of its own and prevents anyone who it deems unworthy from touching it. Just ask Team Rocket after they tried to steal it during season 2.

James- Don't remind us.

Palutena (telepathically to Viridi)- He's right. Only those who the sword deems worthy can touch it.

Viridi (telepathically to Palutena)- Still, what was Hylia thinking giving a weapon that could harm even a god to humans?!

Hades- That other swordsman who too was part of the original team 1,000 years ago was just as annoying!

Pit- Other swordsman? Are you saying you knew Mario's ancestor's team?

Hades- I didn't know the entire team, but I was acquainted with three. One was a dirty little fleabag who was raised by wolves when he was two years old, and Hylia still pick him to wield the Master Sword. At least Link is more mature than that pea brain was. Another was a former god that was my teacher in middle school…that is before he expelled me for causing a volcano to erupt in the school…But another happened to have been the captain of pretty Palutena's troops…before you were, Pitty Pat. Though I'm surprised she never told you…but then again, the author probably didn't want to spoil something that big so soon during season 1 of his fanfiction series.

Vaati slowly managed to get himself back up.

Vaati- If you're done wasting our time flapping your gums, I say was bust out the heavy artillery! The sample of Tabuu's power he gave us!

Hades- With how much of a risk that Sword of Evil's Bane would be, it sounds like a good idea to me!

Then Tabuu's mark appeared on both Hades and Vaati's left hand and Tabuu's power took hold of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: When Tabowser Comes to Hyrule**

Both Vaati and Hades bodies were being covered by a black aura and their eyes began to glow red.

Hades- Nice! I like the way Tabuu's power feels. Now…let's see how much his power pumps up my own…

Then Hades began spinning around until he turned into a large black twister (like what he did in the final boss fight in Kid Icarus: Uprising only much stronger). Link quickly put on his iron boots and King DeDeDe was already weighed down by his own body weight. However, Pit, Jessie, James, and Meowth were quickly pulled into the air.

James- What's going on?!

Jessie- We're not blasting off again?!

Meowth- MOMMY!

Pit- Why did I get stuck with you three?

Meowth- At least you have wings! Use them prevent us from faceplanting into the ground!

Pit- I…uh…can't really….unless Lady Palutena grants me the Power of Flight…

Jessie- An angel with wings that can't fly…what good are those feathered limbs sticking out of your back good for anyway?!

James- Especially after you told us you could've flown out of that pit hole we tried to trap you and the twerp in. Pathetic!

Then Pit, Jessie, James, and Meowth crashed into a nearby building and demolished it on impact. Link and DeDeDe were about to rush to make sure they were ok, but everything went dark around them suddenly.

King DeDeDe- What the **** is going on?!

Then a bunch of eyes appeared surrounding them. DeDeDe freaked out and jumped on Link.

Link- Please get off of me.

King DeDeDe- Sorry!

King DeDeDe got off of Link.

Link- This must be Vaati's doing. Since those eyes look like the same eye that Vaati shows in his…other form.

Vaati's voice- I'm glad you know my work when you see it, Link. Too bad you won't break this illusion!

Palutena and Viridi (telepathically to Link and King DeDeDe)- Power of Dispel!

Palutena and Viridi casted this power, but it did nothing.

Vaati's voice- You foolish goddesses! Master Tabuu's power makes it so even you can't destroy this!

King DeDeDe got scared and almost jumped on Link again. But he was stopped when Link glared at him.

Link- Don't do that again, DeDeDe! Besides, I think I know how we can get out of here.

Vaati's voice- You think you can break my spell? Dream on, Link! By combining Master Tabuu's power with my own, my spells have become…

Before Vaait could finish, Link pulled out the Master Sword and hurled it like a spear at one of those floating eyes. As soon as the Master Sword pierced that eye, Vaati's illusion faded and Vaati was lying on the ground holding his eye.

Link- Should've kept you mouth shut, Vaati. Found out where you were hiding by listening for the sound of your voice.

Vaati- ****! That really hurt there!

Vaati turned to look at Hades who was laughing behind his back.

Vaati- Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna do something useful and get in there?!

Hades- And risk Hylia's sword destroying me?! I might be using Tabuu's power to give myself a boost, but that sword can still destroy me. I think I'll attack long distance!

Then Hades lifted his cape and revealed a bunch of faces protruding from his body firing energy blasts from their mouths. Link blocked with his shied while DeDeDe ran behind him.

Link- That's a little disturbing…

Hades- I like to think of it as my devastation ensemble. I only wear it for very special occasion. You know, weddings, Armageddon's…

Then Hades had his face guns fire more energy blasts and in a more widespread. Link realized his shield wouldn't block them all, so he quickly rushed to get out of the way.

King DeDeDe- Hey, where are you going?! Who's gonna protect me?!

Those energy blasts hit DeDeDe and cause him to crash headfirst into a building. Eventually, Pit, Jessie, James, and Meowth crawled out of the wreckage from when they crashed earlier.

Pit- If Link can get in close to Hades, that Master Sword could put an end to him like I did before I joined Mario's team. But it's obvious Hades won't let Link do that so easily.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Luckily for you, I think I got just the new weapon to do the trick. I was hoping to save it for later, but I guess it's now or never.

Then a bright light shined on Pit. When it faded, Pit was sitting in the controls of strange machine. The outer workings looked like the design of the Sacred Treasures, but the functional design resembled Ty's Shadow Bunyips.

Pit- Is this a Bunyip?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- No, but it is similar to Ty's design. I showed Dyntos the design for all of Ty's Bunyips and asked if he could make his own version.

Pit- Hold on, does Ty know about this?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Well…I was gonna tell him…but…

Viridi (telepathically to Palutena)- HAHAHA! Oh boy! I'll bet Ty will be pretty pissed off when he hears you stole his Bunyip design and ripped it off!

James- Uh…any chance you can give us one too?

Palutena (telepathically to James)- Uh…it's not that I don't trust you three, but you might cause more harm than good with too many misfires while trying to figure out how to operate it. And we really don't have time to teach you how to operate weapons like that.

But then two Light Bows appeared by Jessie and James' feet. Then they saw it was Zelda and Aryll who tossed those bows to them.

Jessie- Why are you tossing us these bows?

Zelda- The Master Sword isn't the only weapon we Hylians have that can destroy the darkness.

Aryll- These light arrows can do just as much damage to Vaati and Hades as the Master Sword. As least with these, you won't do damage from a misfire.

Pit- Open wide, punks!

Then Pit fired the laser cannons of his Sacred Treasure copy of Ty's Shadow Bunyip while Zelda, Aryll, Jessie, and James fired a barrage of Light Arrows at Vaati and Hades. And the Light Arrows burned Hades like he was touching acid.

Hades- How do these Hylians keep making weapons to do this much damage to the darkness?!

Vaati- Blame it on Ganondorf, actually! He's the reason why they needed to put up extra protection on their greatest treasures!

Those attacks pushed Hades and Vaati back a bit, but they were still standing.

Meowth- Hey, I think we're winning!

Pit- Don't celebrate just yet!

Hades created a large wall of stone out of the ground to act as a shield.

Vaati- Those fools are starting to become more trouble than we expected.

Hades- Hold on a second…where did that swordsman go…

Suddenly, the tip of the Master Sword stuck out of Hades' chest. Link had impaled Hades from behind with the Master Sword. Then a huge burst of bright light engulfs Hades.

Hades- GWAAAAAAAA!

Then Hades was knocked to the ground a few feet away from Link and had blood oozing from several parts of his body as Tabuu's power also faded.

Hades- (Cough)…**** you…wielder of…(wheeze)…the Sword of Evil's Bane…

Before Vaati could do anything, King DeDeDe landed on top of him.

King DeDeDe- You didn't forget I was still your opponent too?

Then DeDeDe swung his mallet like a golf club and knocked Vaati into Hades.

Pit- Is this mess finally over?

Mysterious voice- Of course not! This party is just getting started!

Pit- Lady Palutena…please tell me that wasn't who I think it was…

Link, Pit, King DeDeDe, Jessie, James, Meowth, Zelda, and Aryll turned around and saw Tabowser.

Zelda- That must be the Tabowser you've been talking about.

Tabowser- Yes, I've taken over Bowser's body. But did you fools think you could hide from me forever? But I'm more interested in finding Mario. Did he come with you? He wasn't with Ash and Donkey at Pallet Town.

Pit- Like we'd tell you anything, Tabowser!

Tabowser- I see Hylia's greatest creation, the Master Sword, can repel even Hades darkness. Guess I'll have to fix that issue later. Until then, Hades, Vaati, return to Subspace.

Then a vortex opened up and pulled Hades and Vaati back to Subspace and it closed when Tabowser snapped his claws.

Tabowser- Now, let's see if I can make you squeal where Mario is like little piggies!

Zelda shot a Light Arrow at Tabowser, but Tabowser caught it when it was about two inches from his face. Then Tabowser crushed the Light Arrow into dust in his grip.

Tabowser- Power of darkness I indeed wield, but even Hylia's magic can't do much to me directly.

Then Tabowser saw that Link got in close and charged his Master Sword's power for a Triforce Cut. Tabowser blocked with his claw and when the smoke cleared, the only thing Tabowser had was a small cut on his claw.

Link- Not even the Triforce Cut could harm him?!

Tabowser- I'll admit, the power of your Triforce was able to cause me pain, but in truth, it's just a papercut.

Tabowser quickly licks blood off his small wound.

Tabowser- But even Hylia herself was no match for me. And besides, this ain't the first time I had to fight someone wielding that Master Sword. A dirty man in a wolf's pelt who was literally raised by wolves as a child was chosen to wield the Master Sword 1,000 years ago and strangely enough, he was part of the original Super Mario Brothers' Team. But even he couldn't beat me on his own. None of them could. But I'm getting ahead myself. Let's just get to the part where I rip you all apart!

Tabowser swung his tail and knocked Link to the ground. Then Tabowser was punched in the face by Pit while he was still piloting the Sacred Treasure version of Ty's Shadow Bunyip.

Tabowser- I have to ask, does Ty know Palutena stole his design?

Then Tabowser punched Pit and knocked him into a wall. Pit tried firing the laser cannons, but Tabowser fired that red laser from his mouth by combining Bowser's flame breath with Tabuu's energy. The red laser pushed through Pit's laser and blasted Pit. When the smoke cleared, Pit was lying on the ground with the Sacred Treasure version of Ty's Shadow Bunyip destroyed. Then Tabowser noticed a looming shadow above him so he quickly crouched down and stuck the spikes on the back of his shell out. Then King DeDeDe landed on the spikes and jumped in pain.

King DeDeDe- OWCH!

Tabowser- You need to learn new tricks!

Then Tabowser punched DeDeDe and knocked him to the ground.

Meowth- I guess there's only one thing left to do…

Then Jessie, James, and Meowth began crying and kneeling at Tabowser's feet, begging to be spared.

Tabowser- You three really are the most pathetic bunch of villains I've ever seen in my life. No way would I ever want a bunch of retards like you among my ranks. Now get lost.

Then Tabowser kicked Team Rocket off of him and they faceplanted by where Zelda and Aryll were standing.

Zelda- He's right. That was pathetic of you to plead for your lives like that.

Jessie- Hey, we take any chances we can get!

Suddenly, the sound of an engine being revved up could be heard. Before Tabowser could figure out what that sound was, something dashed by Link and Pit and they instantly vanished.

Tabower- That the…where did they go?!

Then the blue passed over King DeDeDe, Zelda, Aryll, and Team Rocket and they vanished too.

Tabowser- Is this Sonic's doing again?

Tabowser focused his attention on the moving blue and saw it was Kirby driving his Robobot Armor in its wheel form.

Tabowser- No, it's Kirby this time and he's driving his Robobot Armor. You're not getting away this time…

Then Tabowser spat out another red laser and fired it at Kirby and the others. However, Kirby also had Ty's wrist portal device to open a portal to get everyone away just in time.

Tabowser- Damn it! That's the second time! This is going nowhere fast! As much as I hate to repeat myself, I guess if I really want to find Mario, I'll have to attack the Mushroom Kingdom again.

Then Tabowser opens a portal and Fawful comes out of it.

Fawful- I have fury! Master Tabuu call Fawful?

Tabowser- Yes. Mario and his friends keep running away. I need you to make something to help me deal with that problem.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: To the Mushroom Kingdom…Again…**

(Back on the aircraft owned by the Aether Foundation)

Ash was lying on a table trying to calm himself down with his broken ribs after Tabowser punched him in the chest.

Palutena (telepathically to Ash)- Just try to relax, Ash. Viridi and I are gonna use to Power of Healing to fix your fractured ribs.

Palutena and Viridi at the same time (telepathically to Ash)- Power of Healing!

Suddenly, Ash's ribs were feeling all better.

Ash- Thanks you two. Guess I should change my shirt since the one I'm currently wearing is stained by my blood.

Delia- I'm just happy to hear you're all better now!

Then Delia wrapped her arms around Ash.

Ash- Mom, you're embracing me in front of my friends! Not to mention my clothes are still bloodstained.

Mario- At least you're back on your feet, because we might still need you against Tabowser.

Delia- You're not seriously going to have Ash fight that monster again?!

Ash- Mom, I know what I signed up for. Besides, there will be more trouble if we don't stop Tobowser.

Ty- By the way, Palutena, what's this I hear about you stealing me Bunyip design?!

Palutena (telepathically to Ty)- Ty, can we talk about this after we stop Tabowser?!

Ty- Fine, but don't think you're off the hook yet, shela!

Viridi (telepathically to Ty)- OOOOH! I do not want to miss that when it happens! I'll need to make some popcorn for when the scolding begins!

Luigi- At least Sonic and Kirby were able to get you all out of there, before Tabowser could do any major damage.

Mario- But hearing how none of our attacks phase Tabowser…something doesn't add up. The only time something like that has happened was when Sonic and I fought Tabuu in person back in Grand Metropolis. But that was because he had access to all of his power. Tabuu's followers and the few others he has possessed could use some of his power, but not so much to make them invulnerable to our attacks. Not even when Tabuu controlled Princess Peach's body, or he would've used Peach to attack us during the Smash City presentation.

Sonic- We'll worry about that later. For now, we need to get Tabuu out of Bowser's head before he decides to attack again.

Viridi (telepathically to Sonic)- It's a little too late for that.

Pit- What do you mean by that, Viridi?

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Mario asked us to keep tabs on the army of Subspace creatures hovering near the borders of Toad Town. And guess what, they're moving in.

Palutena (telepathically to Mario)- I don't sense any of Tabuu's followers with them…for now…but that could change at any moment.

Mario- Figures he'd go after the Mushroom Kingdom since I'm the one he wants the most.

Kirby- You said you were getting some help like the last time.

Viridi (telepathically to Kirby)- We did. They're already at Toad Town waiting for the team to arrive. And I think we got a little more than last time.

Sonic- Tails, Lusamine, you heard the two goddesses. Next stop is the Mushroom Kingdom.

Tails and Lusamine were at the aircraft's controls piloting the aircraft like earlier.

Tails- Sure thing, Sonic.

Aryll- If you don't mind me asking, do you have a plan to take on this Tabowser monster?

Link- We do. We have a creature that can control the minds of other creatures who thinks Shantae is its mama.

Then Shantae walks in with the Tropical Night sitting on her shoulder.

Tropical Night- (Screech)

Zelda- A Tropical Night? I heard about them, but it was told that the Kong's whipped them all out eons ago.

Shantae- Well, DK and I went through one crazy adventure to find the egg of this little guy and I happened to be the first think it saw when it hatched. But I don't think we have time for that right now.

Brock- You gonna try and control Tabuu's mind?

Mario- No, we're gonna try and control Bowser's. The Tropical Night has to sting its victim before it can control them. Hopefully, the mind control effects of the Tropical Night will cancel out Tabuu's.

Bowser Jr.- You're not gonna hurt Papa, are yah?

Mario- No. Once Tabuu is out of Bowser's head, we'll release him from the Tropical Night's control.

Ty- First we have to get the Tropical Night to sting Tabowser and we all know that will be no easy task, mate.

Donkey Kong- Hopefully, we'll be able to keep Tabowser busy for Shantae to get the Tropical close enough to sting him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Advice from the Dark Stranger**

(At the Mushroom Kingdom just outside of Peach's Castle)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Shantae were standing outside the castle, along with almost all of their friends. Not to mention King K. Rool, Ganondorf, King DeDeDe, Team Rocket, Eggman, Boss Cass, and Risky Boots. Orbot and Cubot were there, and Cubot's head was still attached to Orbot's body.

Orbot- Doctor, do you think maybe you can remove Cubot from me now?

Eggman- Why bother, Orbot? Sonic and his friends are about to lead us to a slow and painful death at the claws of Tabowser.

Sonic- Don't be thinking it's over already, egghead. We haven't lost yet.

Tails- It is almost like the when Tabuu's followers tried to attack the Mushroom Kingdom after the Deadly Six struck a deal with him.

Knuckles- I don't know why you'd be making that comparison, Tails. You were kidnapped by Zavok back then and held in a stasis pod.

Amy- I don't think Tails need reminding of that, Knuckles.

Then Sonic saw the rest of his friend like Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and Team Chaotix approach him.

Sonic- It's good that you've come too. Especially you, Shadow. Considering how strong Tabowser it, we might need to fuse again like we did back at Grand Metropolis.

Shadow- I'm really not fond of doing that, Sonic.

Sonic- Trust me, Tabowser is that strong…

Ash was approached by a couple of his friends.

Sophocles- Can't believe we're back here again about to fend of another wave of Tabuu's monsters.

Mallow- Lillie, you're actually gonna join in this time?!

Lillie- I was too afraid last time, but things are even more dangerous than that incident with the Zeti kidnapping children.

Gladion- And I'm not letting Lillie do anything this dangerous by herself.

Ash- Good to have you both on our side, but has anyone seen Dawn?

Then Ash heard a scream not too far away behind him.

Ash- Should've guessed…

Behind Ash was Pit struggling to get Dawn to let go of him.

Pit- Someone, help me, PLEASE!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Oh this is too rich! If only we could've had a crazy fangirl like this for Pit in Kid Icarus: Uprising! That would've been hilarious!

Pit begins to glare daggers, even though Viridi was not physically there.

Pit- I hate you so much, Viridi…

Palutena (telepathically to Dawn)- Sorry Dawn, but I think Pit needs to ready himself. I think you should do the same with your Poke'mon while you still can.

Dawn- I guess you're right.

Dawn let's go of Pit and walks towards where Ash and his friends are.

Dawn- Let's meet up after this battle, my handsome little angel!

Pit- Why did I have to be so handsome…?

Dark Pit- You, handsome? I thought you were part of the garbage.

Pit- You do realize we pretty much have the same face, Pittoo.

Dark Pit- How many ****ing times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!

Link was standing over with Sheik, Aryll, and Impa.

Link- I see you're wearing your Sheikar disguise again…

Sheik- You kidding me?! Bolo is here! I'm not taking the chance of him doing that to me…again!

Aryll- Impa, I thought you were bringing the Hylians to Kakariko Village.

Impa- After I finished, I rushed over to aid you in fighting Vaati and Hades. But then Palutena and Viridi told me to meet you all here.

Donkey Kong was with his fellow Kong's and Diddy Kong jumped on his back.

Donkey Kong- Good you all came when you did.

Diddy Kong- And you're here this time, DK!

Suddenly, Donkey Kong was approached by Viridi's servant, Phosphora.

Phosphora- Hey, that big icy walrus, Fredrick…he's not gonna show up this time, is he?

Donkey Kong- You don't have to worry about Fredrick kicking your ass again. Ash and I already dealt with him and Poke'mon Hunter J earlier in the fanfiction.

Phosphora- That's a relief! But I never said I was scared of him!

Viridi (telepathically to Phosphora)- I know it's hard with how much pride the Forces of Nature have, but please try not to lie. It doesn't make either of us look good.

Ty was approached by Shazza, Sly, and Fluffy.

Ty- G'day everyone! Glad you could all make it, but Shazza, is Fang in good hands?

Shazza- I left him at Julius' lab. Fang is safe away from the warzone, and we'll still be in touch since Julius is manning the Bunyip Beacon.

Fluffy- Right, I heard you turned into a really angry bitch when that Zeti kidnapped your cub. I even heard you kicked the Quinking in his sensitive spot!

Boss Cass- You're not gonna do anything like that to me, are you, Fluffy?

Fluffy- If you keep pestering me, I just might, Cass.

Kirby was approached by Meta Knight and Knuckle Joe while Kirby was checking Robobot's systems.

Kirby- Tiff and Tuff are still safe on Popstar?

Knuckle Joe- They wanted to come and help you with this, but we persuaded them to stay behind.

Meta Knight- This is no place for children, really. Yet I see the infant Tropical Night is your big plan.

Kirby- Well, we can't just let Tabowser kill all of us.

Shantae was comforting the Tropical Night while she was approached by Sky and Bolo.

Bolo- I take it Zelda is not coming?

Sky- After the restraining order she put on you, I don't think you'll want to make things worse. But are you sure it's a good idea bring the Tropical Night in this fight? Sure, his mind control powers are very useful, but even the Tropical Night could get hurt from this.

Shantae- I know. I'm also worried about his safety. Which is why he's sticking with me.

Then the Tropical Night crawled into Shantae's hair and was out of Sky and Bolo's sight.

Shantae- I'm not as fast as Sonic, but I'm the most athletic member of the team.

Sky- I guess that's a clever way to get the Tropical Night close enough to Tabowser.

Luigi and Yoshi were standing at the front door of Princess Peach's castle.

Luigi- I guess this is how everyone felt before Tabuu's followers attacked the Mushroom Kingdom while you, me, Mario, Sonic, DK, and Ty took on the Deadly Six.

Yoshi- Yoshi guess, but Yoshi notice something. Where Mario go?

Luigi looked around and saw that Mario was nowhere to be seen.

(On the roof of Peach's castle)

Mario was standing on the roof of the castle (the spot where Mario meets Yoshi in Super Mario 64) and looking down at his team from above.

Mario- This is hard. I'm supposed to lead this team and yet…I don't know what I'd do if I lose any of them. How did my ancestor manage to lead his team to victory all those years ago?

Mysterious voice- Doubting yourself, Mario?

Mario turned around and saw that a mysterious figure in a black cloak standing behind him.

Mario- Hold on! I remember seeing you!

(Flashback to the Super Mario Galaxy 2 Fanfiction Remake)

Mario and Bowser were in that strange limbo, Bowser was giant, and Mario having trouble dodging without a flying powerup item. But then a red star powerup item flew towards Mario. And when Mario caught the red star, he saw a strange figure who looked similar to Tabuu before he vanished to leave Mario to deal with giant Bowser.

(End of flashback and back to the roof of Peach's castle)

Mario- You're the one who was following me, Sonic, Kirby, and Ty throughout the galaxies earlier.

Mysterious figure- Well, it's good to see you remember me.

Mario- But who are you, anyway?

Mysterious figure- Forgive me…but I can't tell you…not right now.

Mario- Why not?

Mysterious figure- Because someone believes me to dead…and I'd rather they still think that's true. Especially since I have something that they want…and they'll stop at nothing to take it back from me…

Mario- …what do you want…?

Mysterious figure- The real question is…what do you want?

Mario- What I want? I want to be a good leader for my team. Like how my ancestor lead his team against Tabuu 1,000 years ago. How did he manage to lead his team to victory against Tabuu without any mishaps?

Mysterious figure- Who said he didn't have any mishaps? You think that fight with Tabuu against your ancestor's team went so smoothly? No. Your ancestor and his team had just as much of a difficult time defeating Tabuu as you and your team have. But this isn't about leading your team like your ancestor! It was you who brought this team together. So, instead of trying to be more like your ancestor, you should be trying to be more like you, Mario! It's you they trust to lead this team and it's you who you should be.

Mario- I guess you're right. This is my team, not my ancestor's.

The mysterious figure was about to leave until he heard Mario's voice again.

Mario- Hold on.

The mysterious figure stopped moving and turned his head to look at Mario.

Mario- I know you've been me and my team from the shadow a lot more times than just that time we fought Bowser in space. Why are you going through all this just to help us?

Mysterious figure- Because I made a promise to a friend many years ago…

Then the mysterious figure vanished. But before he left, Mario got a glimpse of two unusual things about him. First, it looked as though the mysterious person had his left arm violently ripped off. The second was Mario noticed had a marking on his palm. It looked like Tabuu's mark, only it was on his right palm instead of his left. Also, the patterns were reversed.

Mario- That mark…who was that guy…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Tabowser's Assault Begins**

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, Shantae, Bowser Jr. King K. Rool, Ganondorf, King DeDeDe, Team Rocket, Doctor Eggman, Boss Cass, Risky Boots, and the rest of their friends who Palutena and Viridi called were all gathered at the main gates to Toad Town.

Magnus- Hey, I kind of figured we'd be spread out in forming lines of defense around the castle like last time.

Mario- Last time you needed to by for time while me and half the team took on the Deadly Six. This time, we just need to get to Tabowser. And this time, there's no machine draining our energy the more we fight.

Pit- But try to stay as far from Tabowser as much as possible!

Espio- If Tabowser is our prime target, then why do you want us to keep our distance?

Sonic- Because Tabuu is somehow able to make Bowser's body almost as powerful as himself while in control of it. Almost none of our attacks could slow him down.

Mario- Regardless, we've beaten Tabuu before…as a team! And as long as we fight like a team, we can always win against any foe, even a god like Tabuu!

Then the crowd began to cheer after hearing Mario's encouraging words. However, Mario suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him.

Fawful- What lovely words.

Mario quickly turned around and saw Fawful standing in the middle of the crowd.

Luigi- Fawful?!

Link- What's he doing here?!

Fawful- HAHAHA! I have fury! Red mustache should take up career in motivational speaking.

Mario- Better tell us why you're hear, Fawful! Otherwise we will kick you ass out of the Mushroom Kingdom and back to Subspace!

Fawful- So impatient we are. Alright. Master Tabuu told Fawful to deliver present to Mario's!

Then Fawful pulls out a remote and pushes a button on it. Suddenly, a green electrical barrier covered all of Toad Town.

Fawful- HAHAHA! I have fury! Now Mario's and friend can't escape now! Master Tabuu feelings hurt that you all keep running away. So he ask Fawful to help fix problem! Dumbasses trapped now!

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- I'm afraid he's right, that thing is preventing Viridi and me from pulling anyone out of there!

Fawful- I have fury! Only way to break Fawful's cage is if Master Tabuu knocked out. It powered by his consciousness. But now, let's get show on the road!

Then Fawful pulls out some kind horn and blows on it. Suddenly, that red laser from Tabowser blasts through the front gate, allowing an army of Subspace creatures to rush right into Toad Town.

Fawful- Bye for now, ****ing losers! I have fury!

Before anyone could grab Fawful, he teleports out of there as the Subspace army advanced.

Luigi- Now what do we do, Mario?

Mario- Simple, we fight as always!

Then Mario and the rest of his friend rest of his friend charged for the army of Subspace creatures. Eggman was piloting his Death Egg robot (from Sonic the Hedgehog 2) and was shooting down all the flying monsters to try and prevent them from advancing further into the Mushroom Kingdom and/or trying to launch any surprise attacks from above. Ganondorf and Risky Boots were taking on a group of Subspace creatures called Shaydas' at one end of Toad Town. Ash, Team Rocket, and a few of Ash's friends were taking on a squad of Primids on another end of Toad Town. Knuckle Joe, Meta Knight, and King DeDeDe were fending off a bunch of Floows that were trying to move in close. Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and Amy were keeping Roaders of the streets while Tails and Knuckles were trying to disarm an Armank. Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Lanky Kong, and Chunky Kong were keeping a swarm of Puppits from destroying the Toads' houses. Sly, Shazza, Fluffy, Boss Cass, and Karlos were trying to take down a bunch of Roturrets before they could light the whole place on fire. Sky, Bolo, Wrench, King K. Rool, Krusha, and General Klump were taking on a cluster of Glices, Glires, and Glunders to keep them from crawling up the wall to get around everyone. Just as everyone was fending of Tabuu's Subspace monsters, Tabowser walks in through the hole in the wall he made earlier.

Tabowser- Well this is nice, everyone making room for the guest of honor.

Magnus and Dark Lord Gaol were fighting a Subspace monster called a Greap. Magnus smashed the Greap's blades to pieces as he noticed Tabowser making his entrance.

Magnus- There's the man of the hour, I see. This is our chance to take him out now!

Dark Lord Gaol- Magnus, I'm not sure taking Tabowser on head first is such a good…

Magnus- I'm not afraid of some Tabuu Bowser combo and I'll prove it to yah.

Magnus jumped from above Tabowser and swung his sword. Unfortunately for Magnus, Tabowser caught the end of Magnus' sword with his teeth and ate the sword off its hilt.

Magnus- What the…?!

Tabowser stood there for a moment to chew what was left of Magnus' sword in his mouth. Eventually, Tabowser swallowed it and made a large belch in Magnus' face. The force of the burp almost knocked Magnus to the ground.

Tabowser- Not bad. Lots of iron. Made a tasty quick snack for me.

Then Tabowser swung his tail and knocked Magnus into the side of a building and even made a large dent where Magnus crashed into.

Sly- Julius, I need you to send over me Missal Bunyip now!

Then Sly's Missal Bunyip was teleported to where Sly was standing and Sly got in.

Sly- Alright Tabowser, let's see you handle this!

Sly locked onto Tabowser and fired as many missals in his Bunyip's rocket launchers. Tabowser looked up and raised one eyebrow as he stared at the oncoming missals before they impacted him. When the smoke cleared, Tabowser didn't have a scratch on him. Sly's jaw almost dropped while Tabowser dusted himself off a bit.

Tabowser- Really? If Palutena's copy of Ty's Shadow Bunyip couldn't beat me, what makes you think your half ass Bunyip can do any better?

Tabowser spun around to grab hold of Alain's Mega Charizard X's claw since it was about to use dragon claw on Tabowser from behind.

Tabowser- You know, I almost thought this was Ash's Charizard since you both use a CharizarditeX Mega Stone to Mega Evolve your Charizards.

Then Gladion and Silvally jumped in and Gladion used a disk to turn Silvally into a dragon type.

Gladion- Silvally, use multi-attack!

Silvally- (GROWL)

Silvally charged for Tabowser and struck with multi-attack. However, when the smoke cleared, Tabowser was holding Gladion's Silvally and Alain's Charizard (which was no longer in its Mega Evolution form) by the neck in each claw.

Tabowser- Hey fellas, I think you lost these!

Then Tabowser threw Silvally and Alain's Charizard at Gladion and Alain and knocked them all to the ground. Before Tabowser could do any more, Mario appeared right in front of him.

Mario- That's enough, Tabuu!

Tabowser- Mario…you finally decided to show yourself…

Mario- This is between you, me, and my team. So leave the others out of it!

Tabowser- Fine…you're the one I want anyway.

A Towtow was about to attack Mario from behind, but then Tabowser zapped it with a bolt of lightning.

Tabowser- Listen here you ****ing fools, this man is mine…and mine ALONE! I've waited a millennium for revenge. And I will not let anyone, even my own minions take that from me! You can help yourselves to their retarded chums, but Mario is off limits!

Mario- Wow! I didn't know you cared so much, Tabuu.

Tabowser- After what happened 1,000 years ago…all the loathing I've developed over those years…how could I not.

Mario- And like my ancestor, I'm not alone.

Then Tabowser saw Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash with his Pikachu and Mega Charizard, Super Sonic, Ty and his Shadow Bunyip, Pit, and Shantae surrounding him.

Tabowser- Well, well, well…the entire Super Mario Brothers' Team against little old me at once…I must admit, this takes me back to that fateful night…1,000 years ago…

(Flashback to 1,000 years ago)

It was a dark and stormy night at the top of this dark and scary looking castle. The whole flashback was in Tabuu's point of view and Tabuu was staring at a man who looked just like Mario. The man who looked like Mario looked like he had taken a heavy beating.

Tabuu- Give up already. You can't beat me and my brother is no longer here to save your sorry ass anymore!

Man who looked Mario- And let you destroy our worlds? Never! I will not give up!

Tabuu- You still think you can win? Face it, Marco! Your power will never be able to match mine!

Man who looked like Mario- Maybe not alone…but I have friends.

Standing behind the man were a small group. One was a man who looked like Luigi. Another was a large gorilla that looked like he was twice Donkey Kong's size. Another was a swordsman wearing the pelt of a gray wolf and wielding the Master Sword. Another was a female Star Warrior who looked similar to Kirby. Another was a young prince who looked like Ash and he had a Pikachu standing on his shoulder and a large legendary Poke'mon standing behind him. Another was a hedgehog who's fur was white as snow while wearing a light blue scarf around his neck before suddenly into a gold colored hedgehog, but the scarf remained the same color. Another was a gray Tasmanian tiger with a scar over his left eye, a giant boomerang on his back, and a tobacco pipe in his mouth. Another was an angel who looked similar to Pit. And the last one was a genie who looked like a slightly older version of Shantae, but with longer hair.

Tabuu- Oh, your team…well now that my brother is out of the picture, do you really think you and your pathetic friends can stand a chance against me?

Man who looked like Mario- Only one way to find out, Tabuu…

(End of flashback and back to the Tabowser about to fight the Super Mario Brother's Team)

Tabowser- But this time…it will be different…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A Turn of Events**

Mario and the rest of his team has surrounded Tabowser and trying to stare him down. However, Tabowser did not looked worried and looked as confident as ever.

Tabowser- Well, if you fools aren't going to make the first move, then I guess I will!

Tabowser swung his tail into the ground and made a bunch of large rocks jump into the air. Tabowser quickly punched one of the large rock and sent it flying towards Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong caught the rock before it could slam into him. Then Tabowser smashed right through the rock shortly after Donkey Kong caught it. Donkey Kong and Tabowser put each other in arms lock, but Tabowsers strength was too much even for Donkey Kong to hold back and he was losing his ground doing so. Suddenly, Tabowser felt something grab hold of his tail and his body just stopped.

Tabowser- What's going on?! Why can't I move?!

Tabowser looked behind him and saw Mario and Luigi grabbing hold of his tail.

Mario- You might be an all-powerful god, Tabuu, but you're in Bowser's body. And he happens to have a few weaknesses of his own.

Luigi- Like how easily we can chuck him after grabbing his tail!

Then Mario and Luigi began spinning Tabowser around (like in Mario 64) and the eventually hurled him into the air.

Mario- So long, dear Tabowser!

Ash- Quick, Pikachu, use thunderbolt! And Charizard, flamethrower!

Pikachu- Pika… **CHUUUU!**

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Pikachu and Mega Charizard launched their attacks, but Tabowser created an energy barrier around his body to block the attacks.

Tabowser- I got careless. I have to remember I'm using Bowser's body and not my own for this.

Then a large blue cyclone was building up around were Tabowser was standing.

Tabowser- I see what your trying to do, Sonic. Thinking sucking up all the air will make Bowser's body faint and knock me out. Too bad for you, I can handle this kind of air vacuum better than Bowser can. And I can use your own trick against you like I did when another hedgehog I know tried this same trick on me.

Then Tabowser used Bowser's flame breath and the blue cyclone turned into a flaming tornado for a few seconds. Then Super Sonic dashed away from Tabowser while his butt was literally on fire.

Super Sonic- OWCH! Someone put this out!

Kirby- Hold on, Sonic!

Then Kirby used his inhale and sucked the flames off of Super Sonic's rear and transformed into Monster Flame Kirby.

Monster Flame Kirby- I was expecting Fire Kirby, but I guess Tabowser's flames are stronger than regular fire. POYO!

Monster Flame Kirby spat out a large stream of fire, but Tabowser caught and blocked it with his claw. When the fire attack faded, Tabowser's palm was slightly charred.

Tabowser- Getting better. That actually managed to hurt.

Then Tabowser quickly turned around and caught a punch that was thrown by Ty's Shadow Bunyip.

Tabowser- Like I said before, Ty, I tore apart Palutena's copy of your Bunyip. And I highly doubt the original Shadow Bunyip could do any better?

Tabowser punched the Shadow Bunyip and knocked it and Ty to the ground. Tabowser was about to punch again, but he felt something wrap around his wrist. Tabowser turned around and saw Shantae had used her hair whip attack to wrap the end of her hair around Tabowser's wrist.

Tabowser- You think that will hold me?

Shantae- Who said anything about trying to hold you?

Suddenly, Tabowser felt a sharp stink in his claw. Tabowser saw a stinger-like appendage stinging from the tip of Shantae's hair. Eventually the Tropical Night crawled out of Shantae's hair.

Tropical Night- (Screech)

At first, Tabowser felt woozy in the head as the area seemed like it was spinning around him. Tabowser grabbed hold of his head like he was having a serious headache. He stumbled backwards and groaned for a minute or two. But then Tabowser shook his head and regained his focus.

Tabowser- (Pant)…Tropical Night…clever…wasn't expecting that…(groan)…Damn this headache…!

Pit- It…it didn't work…?!

Link- All we did was just annoy Tabowser…shit!

While Tabowser was pulling himself together, Bowser Jr. rushed in his Jr. Clown Car and rammed into Tabowser from behind.

Bowser Jr.- Alright you ****ing creep! Give me back my papa!

Tabowser- What a pest you are!

Tabowser swung his tail and knocked Bowser Jr. to the ground. Tabowser was about to then stomp on Bowser Jr., but suddenly, Tabowser just stopped in his tracks.

Tabuu (thinks)- What's going on?! Why is Bowser's body not responding to my commands?! The Tropical Night sting from earlier I can understand, but what is it now?!

Palutena (telepathically to Mario and the team)- Hey guys, I think something is Tabowser. I don't know if it was the Tropical Night, but the amount of Tabuu's power coming from Tabowser has dropped by a significant amount.

Luigi- You mean he's weaker now?

Viridi (telepathically to Luigi)- No, he's just taking a nice coffee break. Of course he's gotten weaker. Which means this is your big change to strike!

Pit- Don't need to tell me twice, Viridi!

Suddenly, Tabowser was struck by a forward dash strike from Link's Master Sword and Pit's Palutena's Bow in the twin dagger form. Tabowser not felt pain, but he actually flinched as he stepped backwards. Then Ash called out his Lycanroc from its poke'ball.

Ash- Lycanroc, hit Tabowser with accelerock before he comes to!

Lycanroc- (Howl)

Lycanroc quickly dashed off and knocked into Tabowser from his left and knocked Tabowser to the ground. Before Tabowser could get back up, Monster Flame Kirby shot another stream of fire at him. Tabowser blocked with his claws like before, but it didn't go as smoothly as it did before. Then Tabowser was grabbed by the neck by Ty's Shadow Bunyip.

Ty- Let's see how you like me Bunyip now, mate!

Then Ty's Shadow Bunyip decked Tabowser in the face and knocked him to the ground. As Tabowser was pulling himself together, he saw Super Sonic in his ball form perform that bouncing move from Sonic Adventure 2 on his face. Then Yoshi wrapped his tongue around Tabowser and threw him against a wall.

Luigi- Palutena and Viridi were right. Something has weakened Tabuu's power from Tabowser. Was it the Tropical Night that did this?

Tropical Night- Mama! Mama! Big monster…not alone…in big monster's head…

Shantae- Not now. You've already done enough. Just stay hidden in mommy's hair for now.

Shantae put the Tropical Night back in her hair. Tabowser grabbed hold of the wall Yoshi flung him into as he crawled back to his feet.

Tabowser- I might not know why I'm losing control of Bowser, but if you're all gonna exploit this situation and gang up on me like that, then maybe we should invite more guests to this party!

Then Tabowser opened four portals from Subspace and summoned four of his followers. Out of the first portal was a man in a black robe and looked like there was a strange machine on his head.

Sir Grodus- Mario…we meet again.

Mario- Grodus?!

Sir Grodus- That's Sir Grodus, leader of the X-Nauts!

Luigi- Sorry to break it to you, Grodus. But the X-Nauts disbanded after the Shadow Queen disintegrated you.

Sir Grodus- Not true. Thanks to Master Tabuu's help, I've rebuilt the X-Naut society and are ready to help Master Tabuu defeat you fools.

Out of the second portal came a creature that sort of looked like a jackal but with a strange glowing mask over his face.

Super Sonic- Oh shit! Not you again, Infinite!

Infinite- What's wrong, Sonic? Scared of facing me and the Phantom Ruby again?

Super Sonic- No! Last time, you were a huge pain in my ass, because you never shut the **** up!

Infinite- Well, thanks to Tabuu, I can do much more than those virtual reality mind games. Even in your super form, you'll be begging for mercy by the end of this.

Super Sonic- **** off you masked freak!

Out of the third portal came the Quinking in his monstrous form (final phase in the final boss fight in Ty 3: Night of the Quinkan).

Quinking- You hurt my feeling when you didn't show last time we came to the Mushroom Kingdom, Ty.

Ty- I was rescuing me son, Fang, from those ****ing Zeti. But I'm here now to kick your ass like I did when I kicked your tribe out of Australia!

And out of the fourth portal came Zero.

Monster Flame Kirby- Why him…

Zero looked down and glared at Monster Flame Kirby.

Tabowser- Do what you want to those other fools, but Mario is mine.

Sir Grodus- You expect me to not attack Mario after what he did to me in the past?!

Tabowser- I've suffered more because of his ancestor and I've waited 1,000 years for revenge. You can have Luigi.

Sir Grodus- Fine then.

Grodus pulled out his staff and shot a bolt of lightning at Luigi. Luigi managed to dodge and tried to use his jump attack. But then four one-eyed cell creatures emerged from Grodus' robe and made a force field around Grodus to block Luigi.

Luigi- I forgot, Mario told me Grodus could produce those small creatures to create a shield around his body like that.

Grodus shot another bolt of lightning at Luigi. Luigi jumped out of the way after barely dodging. But then Yoshi wrapped his tongue around the cell-like creatures and ate them, which also caused the barrier to disappear. Before Grodus could try and rebuild that force field, Pit shot a bunch of light arrows at him and one of them damaged his mechanical head, leaving a crack.

Sir Grodus- You stupid angel! Do you know how hard it is to repair this or how long it will take?!

Pit- You're one of Tabuu's lackies, so I don't ****ing care.

Pit his Grodus with another light arrow and made him take a few steps back.

Luigi- Thanks for the assistance, Pit!

Yoshi- And Yoshi too!

Pit- No problem, Luigi. We're a team and we should fight togethers.

Infinite activated the Phantom Ruby on his chest and fired a few of those red energy cubes at Super Sonic.

Super Sonic- Oh shit! I'm not letting those virtual reality illusions get in my head again!

Super Sonic flew upward as before those energy cubes could hit him.

Infinite- You're not safe up there either, Sonic. Nor will that god's power you absorb from the Chaos Emeralds protect you from my power.

The red energy cubes dashed upwards towards Super Sonic and were about to engulf him.

Super Sonic- ****! Not this again!

Before they could, the red energy cubes suddenly rushed to move downward. Super Sonic looked down and saw Link was drawing Infinite's energy cubes into the Master Sword like a magnet.

Link- I believe this belongs to you!

Link swung the Master Sword and all that energy from the Phantom Ruby that the Master Sword absorbed hit Infinite.

Infinite- What the hell?! What's going…

Suddenly, Infinite was acting like an invisible person was beating the crap out him as several parts of his body began to bleed.

Super Sonic- Wow, Link! Your sword just turned Infinite's power against him. Is there no end to the Master Sword's talents?

Link- You know, I've asked myself that very same question.

Infinite eventually snapped out of his own illusion and glared at Link and Super Sonic as he made two balls of energy in his hands.

Infinate- How dare you do that to me, swordsman! I will make you both pay for that!

The Quinking roared at Ty and his Shadow Bunyip. The force of the road blew Ty's fur back a bit.

Ty- Eager to face me again?

Quinking- That is an understatement, Ty. You weren't here last time, but now I can get revenge!

The Quinking charged for Ty and Ty had his Shadow Bunyip block the Quinking's attack. Then Ty's Shadow Bunyip broke the Quinking's guard and punched the Quinking in the face three times before knocking him to the ground.

Quinking- Just as strategic as ever, Ty. However, I have a plan of my own.

Before Ty even knew it, the Quinking's tail jutted out of the ground behind him, wrapped itself around Ty, and threw Ty out of the controls of his Shadow Bunyip and onto the ground. The Quinking pulled his tail out of the tunnel it dug in the ground to get behind Ty and pushed the Shadow Bunyip to the ground.

Quinking- Let's see how well you do against me without your high-tech toy to drive.

The Quinking was about to charge into Ty while he was trying to get back up, but the Quinking was knocked away from Ty when Ash's Pikachu and Lycanroc hit him with iron tail and accelerock. The Quinking looked up and saw Ash with his Mega Charizard and Ash-Greninja.

Ash- Charizard, use dragon claw! And Greninja, use areal ace!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Ash Greninja- Ninja!

Mega Charizard flew up to the Quinking and slashed it in the left side of his face with dragon claw. Then Ash-Geninja hit the Quinking in the gut with areal ace. The Quinking kneeled down as Ash-Greninja flipped over the Quinking and kicked the Quinking in the back of the head and knocked his face into the ground.

Quinking- Damn those magic creatures of that Trainer! And to be made a fool by them!

The Quinking got himself back up and fired a few shots of energy blasts into the sky and they began falling down from the sky (one of the Quinking's attacks during the boss fight against him in Ty 3: Night of the Quinkan) and were about to land where Ash was standing. Then a laser blasts was fired at the Quinking's falling energy blasts and blew them up before they could reach Ash. Ash turned around and saw Ty was back inside his Shadow Bunyip and that he used the Shadow Bunyip's laser cannons to stop the Quinking's attack.

Ash- Good to see you're ok, Ty.

Ty- I'm fine, mate. Good job keeping the Quinking distracted while I got back inside me Bunyip.

The Quinking's tail appeared out of the ground behind Ty again, but a small laser blade came out of the Shadow Bunyip's right hand and sliced the Quinking's tail off.

Ty- Sorry mate, but that won't work twice!

The Quinking pulled his tail out of the ground and used Tabuu's power to regrow the part of his tail Ty just cut off.

Ty- Nothing compares to me original Shadow Bunyip…looking at you, Palutena!

Zero flew just above Monster Flame Kirby and shot a large energy beam from his eye. Monster Flame Kirby countered with a stream of fire from his Super Ability.

Monster Flame Kirby- I'll admit Zero, you are terrifying. Your appearance that gives children nightmares, your bleeding eye, and your immense power make my whole body shake, but I won't let you intimidate me!

Zero shot another energy blast out of his eye and Monster Flame Kirby shot another stream of fire. But while Zero was distracted, a statue of Princess Peach was suddenly thrown and hit Zero in his eye. Monster Flame Kirby looked behind him and saw Donkey Kong dusting his hands off.

Donkey Kong- Looks like you could use a hand, Kirby.

Monster Flame Kirby- What that…Princess Peach's statue you just threw…?

Donkey Kong- I think that statue is the last thing on Peach's mind right now.

Tabowser stared down Mario.

Tabowser- Now it is just me and you, Mario.

Mario- I wouldn't say that, Tabowser.

Then Tabowser saw Shantae still standing next to Mario.

Shantae- I'm still hear to help Mario kick your ass! And I'm Ret-2-Go!

Tabowser- Hehehe. Hotheaded as ever, Shantae. You know, you remind me so much of your mother.

Shantae- Don't act like you know anything about my mother!

Tabowser- Know anything about her? I actually knew her! In fact, your mother helped Mario's ancestor fight me! She was much prettier than you are by a longshot, that's for sure.

Shantae- I'm getting tired of hearing this bastard run his mouth!

Mario- Agreed. Let's show Tabuu what happens when he messes with the Super Mario Brothers' Team!

Tabowser threw a punch at Mario and Shantae, but they dodged it by jumping out of the way. Mario threw a punch back, but Tabowser caught Mario's fist in his claw and threw Mario to the ground. Then Tabowser got hit from the right by some of Shantae's fireballs. Tabowser countered by firing that red laser when combining Bowser's flame breath with Tabuu's energy at Shantae. Shantae jumped out of the way, changed into her elephant form, and charged for Tabowser. However, Tabowser not only stopped Elephant Shantae, he lifted her over his head with one claw.

Tabowser- You're not being very original, Shantae. Your mother also tried crushing me with her elephant form when she fought me along with the rest of the original Mario Brothers' Team and that didn't work either.

Then Tabowser threw Elephant Shantae and knocked her through a brick wall. Before Tabowser could celebrate, Tabowser suddenly noticed a small Meckoopa on his right knuckle.

Tabowser- What the…

Then the Meckoopa exploded. Tabowser looked behind him and saw Bowser Jr. still in his Jr. Clown Car.

Tabowser- You again?

Then a mechanical claw came out of the Jr. Clown Car's mouth, grabbed Tabowser by the neck, and pulled him in closer to Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr.- I'm sorry about this, Papa. But I'm doing this to help get that meanie, Tabuu, out of your head.

Then Bowser Jr. pulled out a hammer and began beaning Tabowser on the head over and over.

Bowser Jr.- Get out! Get out! Get out!

Eventually, Tabowser caught the hammer and crushed it in his grip. Then Tabowser grabbed Bowser Jr. by the neck and removed the mechanical claw grabbing his neck.

Tabowser- You're really starting to annoy me, you little brat!

Tabowser was about to punch Bowser Jr. but his fist stopped just as it was about to hit Bowser Jr.'s face.

Tabuu (thinks)- It's happening again?! Bowser's body isn't responding to my commands anymore, but why?!

Before Tabuu could focus, Mario had already turned into Fire Mario with a fire flower and he had grabbed hold of Tabowser's tail.

Fire Mario- Looks like I got you with the same trick twice, Tabuu. So long, dear Tabowser!

Fire Mario spun Tabowser's around again (like in Super Mario 64) and threw him into the air. Then Fire Mario and Shantae fired a barrage of fireballs at Tabowser before he crashed into the ground. Then Tabowser rose to his feet, but he also made a set of rainbow-colored wings appear from body.

Tabowser- I will not be made a fool by you Mario's again! And just to make sure you don't try anything, I'll blast you all with my most powerful attack…

But then a huge burst of energy like the kind Tabuu fires from his rainbow-colored wing was suddenly launched. However, it was not launched from Tabowser. In fact, it hit Tabowser from behind and stunned his body.

Tabowser- What the…?! Where did…?!

Shantae- What just happened, Mario?

Fire Mario- That was definitely Tabuu's most deadly attack, but someone else just attacked Tabowser with it.

Then the Tropical Night popped out of Shantae's hair again.

Tropical Night- Big monster…not alone…in big monster's head…

Shantae- Not now! We're in the middle of a…

Suddenly the Tropical Night stung Shantae. Then the Tropical Night quickly stung Fire Mario and Bowser Jr. Then the Tropical Night put its stinger into Tabowser again.

(In some kind of black limbo)

Fire Mario, Shantae, Bowser Jr., and the Tropical Night were suddenly standing in an unknown area.

Bowser Jr.- Uh…where are we?

Shantae- Hey, why did you do that to me and my friends?

Tropical Night- We in…monster's head…

Suddenly, bubbles showing Bowser's memories in their reflections appeared in front of them.

Bowser Jr.- Hey, I remember that.

Fire Mario- If these are Bowser's memories…this must be Bowser's mind!

As they were looking a few of Bowser's memories, a pair of glowing red eyes appeared from a shadow close behind them.

Shantae- Hey little guy, why did you bring us into Bowser's head? Is there something…

Mysterious voice- It appears you've followed me in here somehow. Well, you Mario Brothers have always managed to find and exploit a flaw I've overlooked in my plans for over 1,000 years.

Fire Mario- Don't tell me…he's here…

When Mario, Shantae, and Bowser Jr. turned around, they saw Tabuu immerge from the shadow on the ground.

Tabuu- We always seem to meet in the strangest of places, don't we, Mario?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Inside Bowser's Mind**

As they were looking at a few of Bowser's memories, a pair of glowing red eyes appeared from a shadow close behind them.

Shantae- Hey little guy, why did you bring us into Bowser's head? Is there something…

Mysterious voice- It appears you've followed me in here somehow. Well, you Mario Brothers have always managed to find and exploit a flaw I've overlooked in my plans for over 1,000 years.

Fire Mario- Don't tell me…he's here…

When Mario, Shantae, and Bowser Jr. turned around, they saw Tabuu immerge from the shadow on the ground.

Tabuu- We always seem to meet in the strangest of places, don't we, Mario?

Fire Mario- Tabuu?!

Shantae- This has to be a trick. That can't be the real Tabuu.

Then Tabuu moved up to Shantae and flicked her in the nose.

Shantae- OW!

Tabuu- I assure, toots. This is the real me you're speaking to. You see, I'm not using any trick or item to control Bowser. I'm here inside his mind personally. How else to you think I'm able have Bowser's body use so much of my power?

Fire Mario- But you said you can't physically leave Subspace!

Tabuu- Who said I did? I sent my consciousness into Bowser's head following the signal that a small sample of my power that was surprisingly lying dormant in Bowser's body.

Bowser Jr.- That's preposterous!

Tabuu- Said the Koopa child who had his own consciousness leave his body to join an overweight plumber, a half-genie girl, and a god in the mind of his father.

Shantae- Wait a minute! If you're consciousness is in Bowser's mind…your real body…

Tabuu- Is currently an empty husk? Yes, it is. But luckily for me, my body is safe and sound in Subspace being guarded by some of my followers. And I know you can't get into Subspace, not that you'd want to since I live there, any more than I can't physically leave that hellhole.

The Tabuu felt something on his hand. Tabuu moved his arm to his face and saw the Tropical Night stinging his right hand over and over with its stinger.

Tropical Night- (HISS)

Tabuu- Amusing. You think the Tropical Night can control my mind? Let me tell you something little fella, your power to control minds might be powerful indeed, but even if you were stinging my real body, it wouldn't do a thing to me since a god is beyond even your mind control powers. Now…buzz off!

Then Tabuu flicked the Tropical Night off of his hand and onto the ground. Shantae rushed to help the Tropical Night.

Shantae- You ok, little guy?

Tropical Night- (HISS) (At Tabuu)

Shantae- How dare you do that to him! He's still just a baby!

Tabuu- You know, I can't tell which is funnier, Shantae. The fact that the Tropical Night thinks you're its mommy…or the part where Donkey Kong busted his head through your window while you were in the bathtub!

Suddenly, Tabuu felt pain like someone punched him in the gut. Tabuu took a quick look at what was happening in the Mushroom Kingdom and saw that Super Sonic had punched Bowser's body in the stomach.

Tabuu- Shit…! I almost forgot about the fight you and the Tropical Night pulled me from. Now Bowser's body is currently and empty vessel…and I'm still feeling the pain he's feeling…this might reduce my power a bit, but I can't fight them in Bowser's mind while Bowser's body is being attacked like that.

Then Tabuu created a force field around Tabowser's physical body with Tabuu's energy. Preventing anyone from attacking Tabowser while Tabuu was fighting Mario, Shantae, and Bowser Jr. in Bowser's mind.

Tabuu- You Mario's always find a way to make things so much harder than they ****ing need to be. But then again, your bodies are also left defenseless with your consciousnesses joining me in Bowser's head.

Tabuu took a look at the Mushroom Kingdom and saw a barrier was placed around Fire Mario, Shantae, and Bowser Jr.'s bodies as well.

Tabuu- Palutena and Viridi must've figured out what was going on and did the same to protect those fools like I did.

Fire Mario- It's over, Tabuu! Your plan will fail just like all of your previous one!

Bowser Jr.- Yeah! Now return my papa back to normal!

Tabuu- Hahaha. You think you've gotten me beaten already? I might still not have access to 100% of my full power and I had to use a chunk of it to keep Bowser's body from being attacked again, but I still have plenty of my power at my disposal to crush you all like the worms you are!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Battle for Bowser's Mind**

Tabuu stood there with both his arms behind his back as he stared at Fire Mario, Shantae, and Bowser Jr.

Tabuu- So, you gonna attack me or am I gonna have to make the first move…again?

Fire Mario- Can't let Tabuu get the advantage right away…

Fire Mario created a fully charged fireball and threw it at Tabuu. However, Tabuu easily swatted the fireball away from him.

Tabuu- Your fire tricks are getting a little old, Mario. I mean, even your ancestor overused those fire flowers during his time defending the Mushroom Kingdom.

Tabuu fired a beam from both of his eyes at Fire Mario, Shantae, and Bowser Jr., but they jumped out of the way.

Shantae- Not afraid of fire…how about some ice then?

Then Shantae shot an ice spell at Tabuu. His body became frozen in a block of ice, but it didn't take long for Tabuu to break free and shatter the ice like glass. Then Tabuu pointed tips of all the fingers on his left hand at Shantae and a swarm of tiny energy bullets was fired at Shantae. Shantae quickly created a magic barrier to block, but Tabuu's attack was slowly breaking through. Behind Tabuu, Bowser Jr.'s Jr. Clown Car sprouted a set of wheels and he tried to ram into Tabuu while he was distracted (Bowser Jr.'s forward B move in smash). But as soon as the Jr. Clown Car was about to runover Tabuu, Tabuu instantly vanished.

Bowser Jr.- Hey! Where did that jerk go?!

Suddenly, a rope that looked like it was made out of a glowing yellow energy was cracked like a whip and wrapped itself around Bowser Jr.'s neck.

Bowser Jr. (CHOKE)

Tabuu pulled in Bowser Jr. with that energy rope, swung him around over his head like a lasso, and threw Bowser Jr. to the ground.

Tabuu- You're lucky I went easy on you, kid. Now why don't you scram and let the grownups do this?

Bowser Jr.- Not until I rescue papa…

Tabuu- Foolish kid.

Tabuu was about to move in closer towards Bowser Jr., but he suddenly felt the ground where his left foot was standing getting soft and warm. Like his leg was sinking into it. Tabuu looked and saw his left really was sinking into the ground. Fire Mario was using his fire power to heat up the ground.

Fire Mario- How's this for a new trick, Tabuu? I sort of got the idea for this from seeing Ty pull off a similar trick while we were at the Shiverburn Galaxy.

Tabuu- So you melted part of my footing. Big deal! I can just pull…

Then Shantae shot an ice spell at Tabuu's leg while it was still sunken into the ground a bit.

Shantae- I think you'll have a bit more difficulty pulling it out after it has just cooled.

Tabuu realized Shantae was right as his leg wouldn't come out with a simple pull. While Tabuu tried to quickly get his leg unstuck, Fire Mario took the opportunity to attack. Fire Mario hit Tabuu in the face with a flaming punch.

Tabuu- What the…?! What happened to shooting fireballs?

Fire Mario- Don't you remember when me and some of my team fought Dimentio before we got to the Deadly Six? Donkey Kong got hold of a fire flower and used its power to fire up his fists instead. And I have to admit…it inspired a few new ideas we could use the fire form for!

Fire Mario surrounded his other fist with fire and punched Tabuu in the chest. Tabuu held his chest as he felt the burns. But before Tabuu could retaliate, Fire Mario began hitting him with more of those flaming punches. Eventually after being hit by many of those flaming blows, Tabuu caught Fire Mario's fist. There was a sizzling noise coming from Tabuu's hand that caught Fire Mario's fist while it was still on fire and Tabuu showed that he was feeling pain catching that punch.

Tabuu- I'll admit…you and your friends keep getting better…you've even managed to hurt me more than once…but your tricks won't protect you forever!

Then Tabuu got his leg unstuck from the ground and used it to kick Fire Mario in the face and knocked him a few feet away. But right after Tabuu did that, Shantae performed a summersault to move in closer to Tabuu and had both of her legs kick Tabuu in the sternum. Tabuu took a step back and cringed in pain for a moment. Shantae used her hair whip attack, but Tabuu caught it.

Tabuu- Just to let you know, when I fought your mothers, she avoided using her hair whip attack as much as possible. Because she knew I could do something like this…

Tabuu pulled on the part of Shantae's hair he held to pull her in. Then Tabuu punched Shantae in the face and knocked her to the ground. Blood was coming out of Shantae's nose after Tabuu punched her.

Fire Mario- Shantae, are you ok?

Shantae wiped the blood off of her nose and got back up.

Shantae- I think Tabuu might've broken my nose there.

Shantae quickly adjusted her nose for a bit.

Shantae- There, much better.

Tabuu- Not for long!

Tabuu was about to attack, but he got hit from behind by a cannonball fired by Bowser Jr.

Tabuu- You're persistent like your father, I'll give you that much…but you're starting to be a real pain in my ass, you little brat!

Tabuu fired a beam from his eyes at Bowser Jr., but Shantae created a barrier around Bowser Jr. to protect him.

Fire Mario- Wait, you can put that shield around other people too?

Shantae- Yes.

Fire Mario- Tell me, is that magic barrier just as strong on the inside as the outside?

Shantae- It should be, but why would anyone attack from inside that barrier?

Fire Mario- I think I have an idea…

Eventually, Tabuu's attack broke through the magic barrier protecting Bowser Jr.

Tabuu- Alright, you ****ing brat! Time to give you the worst spanking of your ****ing life!

But before Tabuu could move in close, another magic barrier was created. This time around Tabuu.

Tabuu- What's going on here?!

Shantae- My barrier spell is not mobile, so you can't move you're inside of it!

Fire Mario- Face it, Tabuu! We got you trapped!

Tabuu- Is that what you think? I beg to differ.

Then Tabuu made those rainbow-colored wings appear from his body again. Tabuu fired his most powerful attack and Shantae's barrier shattered to pieces. Fire Mario, Shantae, and Bowser Jr. were knocked to the ground, but they weren't really harm. Tabuu however…he was hurled into the air and made a large crater in the ground when he landed. Tabuu was bleeding in several parts of his body and looked like he was hit by a truck.

Tabuu- What the…how did…what the **** just happened…

Fire Mario- I'll tell you what! You got tricked again! You couldn't use your powerful attacks while in a confined space without also doing damage to yourself. In other words, you just attacked yourself!

Tabuu had a dumbfound look on his face for a moment. Then Tabuu snapped his fingers and a paper hat with a "D" drawn on it appeared on Tabuu's head.

Tabuu- Well…I guess I'm a dunce then…

Then Tabuu used what power he could afford to spare to heal his wounds, but he really took more damage than he was letting on. Especially since he literally hit himself with his most powerful attack.

Tabuu- You've proven you're just as worthy of a foe as your ancestor was, but I will not be made a fool by you Mario's again! I am a mighty S-Ranked God and son of the Lord of the Universe! And I refuse to let you ****ing fools bring me down like the other Mario Brothers did!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Mushroom Kingdom's Final Stand**

(Back in the Mushroom Kingdom)

Tabowser's body completely froze after the Tropical Night stunk him for the second time. But Fire Mario, Shantae, and Bowser Jr.'s bodies were also acting lifeless.

Donkey Kong- Mario, Shantae, are you two feeling alright?

Link- Hold on a minute! This seems familiar.

Super Sonic- I think you're right, Link. Their consciousnesses aren't in their bodies like when we went into Ganon Nazo's mind!

Pit- That sounds a little preposterous to me.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Pit, your consciousness was placed inside a ring once.

Pit- Don't remind me about the Chaos Kin…

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- Sonic is right. Mario, Shantae, and Bowser Jr.'s minds have gone blank. And I'm detecting them inside Tabowser. Unfortunately, we can't see what's happening in there.

Super Sonic- Not a problem, Palutena. I know one why to help Mario and Shantae…

Then Super Sonic dashed away from where him and Link were fighting Infinite.

Infinite- Hey! Get back here, Sonic!

Super Sonic rushed over to Tabowser's body and delivered an uppercut right in the stomach. Tabowser shows an expression of pain after that.

Viridi (telepathically to Super Sonic)- Sonic…could you please explain to us WHY you just did that?

Super Sonic- Like I said before, Nazo moved his consciousness to his mind when Link and I entered his mind to get Ganondorf out of there. But Tails, Knuckles, and Impa found and attacked him. Ganon Nazo felt every blow his body felt. Sure, it's Bowser's body, but Tabuu must've felt that blow to the stomach I just gave him.

Before Super Sonic could attack Tabowser again, Tabuu's mark appeared on Tabowser's left claw and an energy barrier surrounded Tabowser's body.

Viridi (telepathically to Super Sonic)- Looks like Tabuu found out what you were up to, Sonic.

Palutena (telepathically to Super Sonic)- That force field is created by Tabuu's power. I'm afraid you won't be able to break it so easily. However, if Mario is fighting Tabuu in Bowser's mind, he would have to sacrifice a portion of his power to split his focus between keeping that barrier up and fighting Mario at the same time.

Sir Grodus- Well, if you're going to play that dirty, then let's see how you like it when we attack your friends while they're defenseless!

Grodus shot a bolt of lightning from his staff, Infinite fired an energy blast, the Quinking shot a stream of fire with his flame breath, and Zero fired an energy beam from his eye. All four attacks were launched at Fire Mario, Shantae, and Bowser Jr. Pit quickly blocked Grodus' lighting attack with his Guardian Orbitars, Link blocked Infinite's energy blast with his Hylian Shield, Ash's Mega Charizard blocked the Quinking's flame breath with flamethrower, and Monster Flame Kirby blocked Zero's energy blast with a stream of his monster flame.

Pit- Lady Palutena, I don't suppose you can do something about this!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Would it kill you to say please for once, Pit?

A vain popped from Pit's forehead after he heard Viridi say that to him.

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- Alright! Power of Shielding!

Then an energy barrier appeared around Fire Mario, Shantae, and Bowser Jr.'s bodies.

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- It's not as strong as the one around Tabowser, but it should protect them while you fend of Tabuu's followers.

Sir Grodus- Hmph! Well…at least we get to finish out fight.

Infinite- No objection here, Sir Grodus.

Sir Grodus- Now…where was I before that hedgehog interrupted us so rudely? Oh yes, I was about to turn the three of you into charcoal!

Grodus pointed his staff at Luigi, Yoshi, and Pit. Grodus fired a bolt of lightning from his staff, but Pit blocked with his Guardian Orbitars again.

Luigi- Palutena, Viridi, if it's not too much trouble for you, could you please give me a powerup item? I feel like I might be needing one.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- See Pit, Luigi said please.

Pit- Can it, Viridi!

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi)- Will a super leaf do?

Luigi- Yes, it will!

Then a super leaf appeared in front of Luigi. Luigi ate it and transformed into Raccoon Luigi. Raccoon Luigi swung his tail at Grodus, but he blocked with his staff. Raccoon Luigi swung his trail a few more times in many different directions, but Grodus kept blocking them all with his staff.

Sir Grodus- You'll need quicker reflexes if you want to get passed my defenses. But allow me to show you a brand new trick Master Tabuu showed me.

Then a pinkish-purplish ray of light was fired from Sir Grodus' mechanical head and into Raccoon Luigi's head.

Raccoon Luigi- What going…I can't…move…

Sir Grodus- Psychic brainwaves. Now, be a good lad and ram your head as hard as you can into that wall right there.

Then Raccoon Luigi turned towards a nearby brick wall, charged for his green missile attack, and used his green missile attack to crash into the wall.

Raccoon Luigi- Owch! My head…

Sir Grodus was about to use those psychic brainwaves again, but he suddenly felt something going fuzzy in his head.

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- Power of Disruption!

Suddenly, Grodus began having trouble controlling the systems in his mechanical head.

Pit- Power of Disruption, in Light vs. Dark, it can scramble the controls of any nearby opponent.

Sir Grodus- (Grunts)…resetting systems, now!

Then Grodus regain control of his cybernetics, but the psychic brainwave attack was now disabled.

Sir Grodus- You and that Goddess of Light appear to be every bit as annoying as Pyrrhon and Hades claimed you'd be. However, I have yet to begun to fight!

Then Tabuu's mark appeared on Grodus' left palm as he began to absorb some of Tabuu's power.

Yoshi- This no look good.

Pit- It doesn't matter if he's using Tabuu's power! We'll send this asshole to the junkyard!

Infinite fired a few energy blasts at Super Sonic and Link. Luckily, Super Sonic and Link dodged.

Infinite- Time to show you what the Phantom Ruby can do!

Infinite fired more of those red energy cubes, but the Master Sword quickly sucked them all up. Link launched Infinite's energy at him again, but Infinite blocked with an energy shield.

Infinite- I'm not falling for that again. You need to learn some new tricks.

Super Sonic- I could say the same to you, Infinite. Your virtual reality mind games are starting to get old real fast.

Infinite- So you want to see a new trick…very well…I can do that…

Then Infinite snapped his fingers and the Phantom Ruby made a different kind of glow as lava geysers began popping out of the ground like crazy.

Super Sonic- What the?! But the Phantom Ruby's energy didn't even touch us!

Infinite- Who said this was an illusion? Master Tabuu showed me how to warp reality itself with the Phantom Ruby. It drains more energy out of the Phantom Ruby, but it gets the job done much better.

The lava geysers began to erupt and cover part of the area in lava. Super Sonic and Link were barely able to dodge all that lave Infinite was shooting from the ground.

Super Sonic- Palutena, Viridi, we could use some help here, please!

Link- Actually Sonic, I've got something even better to put out these flames.

Link pulls out the Ocarina of Time and began playing a song on it.

Infinite- What good will music do to…

Before Infinite could finish that sentence, massive storm clouds appeared in the sky and began dropping heavy rain over the Mushroom Kingdom. It also doused the lava geysers.

Link- The Song of Storms, creates a monsoon powerful enough to put out your lava geysers.

Infinite- (Growls)

Then Infinite creates an army of Stalfos and sent them after Link. One of the Stalfos swung its sword at Link, but he blocked with his shield. Link also drew a weapon, but unknown to Infinite, it was not the Master Sword Link pulled out as his weapon. Link performed a sword spin attack and knocked most of the Stalfos away from him.

Infinite- You're got skill, swordsman, but you are nothing compared to my power without your precious sword of the gods.

Link- Who said I'm using the Master Sword?

Infinite looked at the weapon Link was holding and saw it was the Megaton Hammer instead of the Master Sword.

Link- Besides, I currently don't have the Master Sword on me.

Infinite- What are you talking…

Then Super Sonic struck Infinite from behind with a Triforce Cut (similar to Sonic's homing attack in Sonic and the Black Knight but with the Master Sword) and knocked Infinite to the ground.

Super Sonic- Surprise, masked moron!

Infinite- Why you…

Infinite tried to grab the Master Sword from Super Sonic's hand, but an invisible force pushed Infinite away and into a wall.

Link- It is true that the Master Sword is powerful beyond imagination, but I wouldn't really say I'm nothing without it. You see, I had to pass many trials before the Master Sword would let me wield it. In fact, it took seven years after my first attempt failed before the Master Sword finally accepted me. But I will admit, I'm a little surprised Mario, Kirby, Ash, and Sonic were able to wield it on their first try.

Super Sonic- I've actually wondered that myself.

Infinite- I'll tell you how, Sonic. You have a connection with a god. Master Tabuu told me that the Chaos Emeralds were created from the power of a former god who took the form of a white hedgehog. He was turned mortal after another god framed him for his crimes. Mario's ancestor helped that white hedgehog prove that he was innocent, but he foolishly chose to remain mortal. But his true power was placed into seven mystical stones we know today as the Chaos Emeralds. Then that former god joined the original Super Mario Brothers' Team. It's obvious you have a connection with him since you obtain his power and body every time you use the emeralds to power yourself up. How else to you change from blue to gold when you go super? But enough of this talk.

Infinite got himself back up and he activated Tabuu's power.

Infinite- Yes! Yes! **YES!** This is the ultimate power I'm talking about!

Super Sonic- You know, Shadow and Silver told me Tabuu chose Black Doom as his Mobius representative.

Infinite- Black Doom is still recovering from Tabuu's last attack. Besides, Tabuu recruited me very recently. Not very long after you and your team rescued those children Tabuu hired Zavok and the other Zeti kidnap.

The Quinking shot a few energy blasts into the air then they eventually fell from the sky and towards Ash and Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu quickly jumped on Mega Charizard's back and flew away before the Quinking's attack could hit them.

Ash- I'm not falling for that one again. Charizard, flamethrower! Lycanroc, rock throw! And Greninja, water shuriken!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Lycanroc- (HOWL)

Ash-Greninja- Gren… **NINJA!**

As the three Poke'mon attacks were heading towards the Quinking, that barrier he used in "Sonic: Return to the Lost World" appeared and stopped the attacks.

Ty- So that's the barrier Shazza and Sly told me about.

Quinking- And Master Tabuu made it even stronger so it won't break apart like the last time we attacked the Mushroom Kingdom. But neither me nor Master Tabuu could figure out how it shattered last time.

Ash- This will make fighting the Quinking more difficult. What should we do, Ty?

Ty- Simple, mate! We get up close and melee damage the bastard!

Ty had his Shadow Bunyip charge for the Quinking. The Quinking also charged for Ty. Ty and the Quinking clashed, but Ty quickly broke the Quinking's guard and had his Shadow Bunyip punch the Quinking in the face a few times. Then the Quinking headbutted the cockpit of the Shadow Bunyip and hit Ty, making Ty and the Shadow Bunyip move backwards. The Quinking swung his tail at Ty, but Ty had his Shadow Bunyip block with its mechanical arms. Little did the Quinking know, Ash was flying just above him while riding his Mega Charizard.

Ash- Pikachu, help Ty with iron tail!

Pikachu jumped off of Mega Charizard's back as his tail suddenly became shiny.

Pikachu- CHUUU…PIKA!

Pikachu swung his tail at the Quinking from above and almost knocked his face into the ground.

Quinking- Why you ****ing yellow…

Then the Quinking saw Ash's Poipole floating close up to his face.

Poipole- Poipole!

Then Poipole hit the Quinking in the face with venoshock.

Quinking- Yuck! That is so gross! I'm gonna…

Before the Quinking could finish, part of his face under his cheeks turned a bit purple and he felt like vomiting.

Quinking- What's going on…(vomits)…why do I suddenly feel so sick…

Ash- Poison type moves have a chance of causing a status effect on their opponents…even if they're not Poke'mon! Making it easier to do this! Lycanroc, stone edge!

Lycanroc- (HOWL)

Then Lycanroc hit the Quinking with stone edge and knocked him to the ground. As the Quinking rose back to his feet, he activated Tabuu's power, cured Poipole's poison, and increase his strength.

Ty- Shit, he's pumping himself up with Tabuu's power!

Ash- Then we better take him down quickly.

Zero shot a laser from his eye at Donkey Kong and Monster Flame Kirby. Luckily, they managed to dodge with the Warp Star.

Monster Flame Kirby- Why do you have to be so big, DK? There's almost not enough room for both of us to ride on my Warp Star.

Donkey Kong- I think we should be focusing more on Zero. He just swatted his wing at us.

Monster Flame Kirby turned around and narrowly got his Warp Star to avoid Zero's wing. Monster Flame Kirby fired more flames at Zero while flying around Zero's body (similar to the final boss fight in Kirby 64) all while Donkey Kong was still riding on the Warp Star with him.

Donkey Kong- I'm not much of use just hanging on this Warp Star since my field in brute strength.

Palutena (telepathically to Donkey Kong)- Not to worry, DK. I have just the thing for you.

Then a TNT barrel bomb appeared in Donkey Kong's paw.

Donkey Kong- Thank you, Palutena! Kirby, you said his weakness is that seemingly bleeding eye of his?

Monster Flame Kirby- Yes, but he usually does whatever he can to keep his opponents away from it.

Donkey Kong- Just try to get us as close to his eye as you can. I think this might work.

Monster Flame Kirby moved his Warp Star in closer. Zero shot a few more energy blasts, but Monster Flame Kirby managed to avoid them all. Once they were close enough, Donkey Kong threw the TNT barrel bomb right into Zero's eye, however it didn't explode. The barrel just got stuck in Zero's retina. That was until Monster Flame Kirby shot a stream of fire at the TNT barrel bomb and made it explode, even forceful than it was supposed to. Zero's whole body was lit on fire and part of his eye was starting to burn black and crispy. But then Tabuu's mark appeared on Zero's left wing and all those flames disbanded with one flap of Zero's wing.

Monster Flame Kirby- Oh ****! Zero was already horrible enough on his own! I'm **REALLY** afraid how much worse Tabuu's power makes him!

Donkey Kong- Uh…maybe it won't be that bad…

Monster Flame Kirby glared at Donkey for a moment.

Monster Flame Kirby- DK…were you ever dropped on your head as a baby?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Dark Stranger**

(Back inside Bowser's mind)

Fire Mario, Shantae, and Bowser Jr. continued to fight Tabuu inside Bowser's mind. Tabuu created what looked like the head of a mechanical dragon and fired a large laser beam from it. Mario and Bowser Jr. jumped to avoid it, but Shantae tried blocking it with her magic barrier spell. Unfortunately, it blasted right through it and knocked Shantae to the ground.

Tabuu- You might as well give up with your protection spells…for you see…

Tabuu's eyes suddenly began to glow bright red and he had a malicious grin on his face.

Tabuu (in a monstrous tone)- I'm through holding back now!

Tabuu fired a laser from his eyes at Shantae. Shantae quickly transformed into an ameba to avoid the attack.

Ameba Shantae- Holly shit! That was close! At least Tabuu can't attack me while I'm in microscopic size.

Mysterious voice- Oh I wouldn't bet on that.

A feeling of fear came over Ameba Shantae as she slowly turned her head…only to see Tabuu at microscopic size standing behind her before grabbing her nucleus. Eventually, Ameba Shantae changed back to regular Shantae and Tabuu changed back to his regular size and Tabuu knocked Shantae to the ground and she made a large crater in the ground on impact. Shantae had wounds on several parts of her body and the side of her hip was starting to leak blood. The Tropical Night popped its head from Shantae's hair with a worried look on his face.

Tropical Night- Mama…

Shantae- Don't worry…(groan)…I'm…just fine…

Then Shantae saw Tabuu moving towards her while cracking his knuckles.

Tabuu- You won't be when I tare that pretty little head off, Shantae!

But before Tabuu could get close to Shantae, a huge fire blast was thrown at Tabuu from the left. Tabuu used his arms to block and saw it was Fire Mario who used that fire attack.

Tabuu- I know I called your fire form old tricks, but let's see what I can do with the power of fire.

Then Tabuu spat out a stream of fire like Bowser does at Fire Mario. Fire Mario was barely able to jump over it in time.

Tabuu- I guess I picked up some of Bowser's traits after spending all this time in his body.

Bowser Jr. tried sneaking behind Tabuu from behind with his hammer. However, Tabuu turned around, crushed the hammer in his grip, and grabbed Bowser Jr. by the neck.

Tabuu- Stupid kid. That didn't work before you entered Bowser's mind and it certainly won't work now. Maybe you could've gotten better in battle if you had grown up…but too bad you'll never grow up after what I'm about to do to you.

Then Tabuu rams his head into Bowser Jr.'s face and knocks him to the ground and breaks part of his nose. Tabuu was about to move in closer to Bowser Jr., but a bunch of vines came out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Tabuu's limbs. Tabuu looked behind him and saw Shantae was back up and creating those vines.

Tabuu- Nice plants. Mind if I show you mine?

Tabuu snapped his fingers and a bunch of venous flytraps the size of trucks came out of the ground. They devoured the vines Shantae created and then turned their attention towards Fire Mario and Shantae. They charged for them, but Shantae's wound on her hip was taking its toll on her, so she couldn't move out of the way. Luckily, Fire Mario fired a barrage of fireballs and burned all of Tabuu's plants. However, Tabuu jumped out of the smoke, grabbed Fire Mario by the neck, and held him to the ground. Tabuu then began punching Fire Mario in the face with the hand that wasn't holding Fire Mario down over and over again. Eventually, Shantae used her hair whip attack to wrap her hair around Tabuu's wrist. Tabuu and Shantae pulled as hard as they could, but eventually, Tabuu's right arm came off like an action figure. The arm landed by Shantae's feet and she almost freaked out. But then Tabuu instantly regrew his limb. However, instead of an arm, Tabuu regrew a chainsaw for a right arm.

Tabuu- OOOOO! Groovy idea! Thanks, Shantae!

Tabuu turned on the chainsaw on and Fire Mario's jaw almost dropped. Tabuu tried to decapitate Fire Mario, but he managed to move his body out of the way just in time and get Tabuu's other hand to let go of him.

Fire Mario- ****! That was close! This is starting to get way too intense!

Shantae- Well…he did say…he was done holding back…

Fire Mario looked at Shantae and noticed she was still bleeding from that wound on her body.

Fire Mario- Shantae, you're hurt! Let me handle this while you patch your injury.

Shantae- I'm not letting you fight Tabuu alone! You can't beat him by yourself and you know it, Mario!

Tabuu pulled that chainsaw hand out of the ground and changed it back to a regular arm before turning to face Fire Mario and Shantae.

Fire Mario- Really wish he had the rest of the team here to help us.

(Back in the Mushroom Kingdom)

More airborne Subspace creatures like Spaaks and Buckots were attacking Eggman's Death Egg robot, realizing it was focusing on shooting down flying creatures.

Eggman- Shit! This isn't good! The Death Egg robot is taking a lot of damage! I don't know how much longer this machine can last.

Orbot and Cubot were still linked together, but Cubot looked down and saw something strange.

Cubot- Hey, what are those guys doing down there?

Orbot- Where, Cubot?

Cubot- Right there just beneath the Death Egg robot.

Then Eggman looked down and saw a bunch of Subspace creatures called Nagagogs jumping on each other like a dogpile. Eventually, the Nagagogs merged into one giant Nagagog that was just as big as Eggman's Death Egg robot.

Orbot and Cubot at the same time- GAWAAAAH!

Then the giant Nagagog swung its butt at the Death Egg Robot and knocked it to the ground and into the castle wall.

Cubot- Now that's what I call an ass attack.

Orbot- I don't think the doctor wants to hear us make a comment like that right now.

Eggman- Actually, it's worse than that! The systems took a heavy hit and it's not responding to all of my controls! I need to get this thing fixed if I'm to keep fighting!

Orbot- That might prove to be difficult, doctor…

Eggman- Why is that?

Cubot- The butt that's about to drop on us…

Then that giant Nagagog's rear landed on the Death Egg robot's head after making a jump high into the air. Over with Ganondorf and Risky Boots, they were still fighting off that squad of Shaydas. Ganondorf blocked one attack from a Shaydas' blade hand with two swords of his own. Then Ganondorf kicked the Shaydas and knocked it away from him. But then another Shaydas appeared out of nowhere and slashed Ganondorf in the chest. Before it could attack again, Risky Boots shot that Shaydas in both of its heads with her pistol. But then another Subspace creature called a Bucculus began pressing its lips over Risky's entire face. Luckily, Ganondorf pulled it off of Risky Boots' face and knocked it away with his warlock punch.

Ganondorf- I hate to admit it, but this is tiresome…even for a great king of darkness like me…

Risky Boots- Has anyone ever told you…you talk too much, Ganondorf…?

At another part of Toad Town, Ash's friends were fending off an army of Primids.

Lillie- Snowy, powder snow!

Serena- Braixen, flamethrower!

Dawn- Piplup, bubblebeam!

Snowy- VULL!

Braixen- Braixen!

Piplup- Lup!

The three Poke'mon attacks knock out three Primids. However, a Primid with a scope laser shot a laser from a distance at the three young female trainers and knocked them to the ground. Before it would fire another shot at them, Gladion and his Silvally appeared behind that Primid.

Gladion- Silvally, crush claw!

Silvally- (GROWL)

Silvally swung its claw and knocked out the Primid with the scope laser. Then a giant Primid began to charge through the town.

Brock- Steelix, stone edge!

Kiawe- Turtonator, fire type Z-Move! Inferno Overdrive!

Mega Steelix- (ROAR)

Turtonator- Turtonator!

Mega Steelix and Turtonator launched their attacks and knocked down the giant Primid. But then Misty's Mega Gyarados, May's Blaziken, and Mairin's Chespin were knocked into the side of a building by a Metal Primid. Before the Meta Primid could attack again, Alain and his Mega Charizard X flew in.

Alain- Charizard, use dragon claw!

Alain's Mega Charizard X- (ROAR)

Then Alain's Mega Charizard X slashed through the Metal Primid with dragon claw and knocked it out.

Mairin- Thanks for the help, Alain.

Alain- I still say it's too dangerous for you to be here!

Mairin- The only reason I wasn't here to help you last time was because I was kidnapped by those Zeti creatures. But I was with you when Tabuu and Lysandre crashed the Kalos League. I can fight just like you.

Alain- Fine. Just stay close to me!

In another part of Toad Town, the Floows were continuing to move in. Meta Knight, Knuckle Joe, and King DeDeDe were struggling to take them all down. A Floow got behind Knuckle Joe and knocked him to the ground with a powerful shockwave from its body. The Floow tried to move in again while Knuckle Joe was down, but Meta Knight slashed it with his sword. More Floows began moving in, but King DeDeDe swatted them with his mallet.

King DeDeDe- Shit! There just doesn't seem to be an end to those creepy ghost-like weirdos!

Meta Knight- But if we stop, we could be the ones turned into ghosts.

Knuckle Joe- Hey, were did that Robobot Armor go?

Roaders were running over everything they could find in one area in Toad Town. One almost runs over Amy.

Amy- Hey, you almost ran me over, creep!

The Roader turned around and rushed to try and hit Amy this time. Luckily, Amy pulled out her hammer and smacked the Roader like a baseball. Silver had trapped a bunch more of those Roaders in his psychic field and Blaze lit them on fire.

Silver- Did we get them all?

Blaze- I doubt Tabuu would make it this easy for us.

Then an Armank came rushing in and almost ran over Silver, Blaze, and Amy. Riding on the Armank were Tails and Knuckles. Knuckles was pounding on the giant claw that looked like a monster's head. Once Knuckles smashed it off, the Armank's shell opened up, revealing a green sphere inside. Tails quickly threw a small machine into the Armank and it suddenly blew up.

Tails- That was one hard shell to get through.

Knuckles- I know. Even my fists couldn't break through it. I can't believe we had to get rid of its claw just for it to show its weak spot for a sort time!

Tails- Tabuu wouldn't want us to beat his minions that easily.

Amy- That's exactly what Blaze just said.

Silver- Hold on…where did Shadow go?

Many Puppits were going through other Toads' houses and tearing them apart. Luckily, the houses were evacuated before Tabowser attacked, but not only that, the Kongs were getting rid of all the Puppits. Diddy Kong knocked down a few of them with his forward flip attack. Two more Puppits tried to slash Diddy from behind, but Dixie and Tiny Kong knocked them away from Diddy with some orange grenades.

Diddy Kong- Thanks for the save, you two.

Tiny Kong- Don't thank us yet.

Dixie Kong- Tabuu's minions are still coming.

A bunch of Roturrets were firing on several buildings on Toad Town and starting fires. Sly was driving his Missal Bunyip and Shazza driving her Battle Bunyip MK2. They were trying to keep them from firing more of their bullets down and keep them away from Fluffy who was piloting the Thermo Extreme Bunyip and using the water cannons to put out the fires.

Fluffy- Feels a little strange piloting one of Ty's Bunyips.

Sly- You saying you've never driven a Bunyip before?

Fluffy- No, I've driven Bunyips many times. Just the ones Boss Cass had since I used to work for him. Now try to keep them off of me while I put out these flames.

Shazza- Sure thing, Fluff!

Boss Cass- To think she used to take orders from me and now I'm forced to take orders from her…

Karlos- Should've thought of that before you shot her during the Quinkan invasion.

Glices, Glires, and Glunders were trying to crawl up the wall to Princess Peach's castle. Sky's bird, Wrench, did his best to knock the ones on the wall back to the ground. However, they began climbing back up shortly after they've been knock down. Bolo, Sky, King K. Rool, General Klump tried to destroy them before they could climb up the wall again. However, when Bolo got close to a Glire, it opened itself up and almost hit Bolo with its flames.

Bolo- I think I figured out what these mechanical spheres can do!

General Klump- All the more reason why we can't let the enemy cross our line!

Suddenly, Krusha saw a Glunder and it was moving towards Sky from behind.

Krusha- Bird lady, behind you!

Sky turned around and saw the Glunder open up. However, before it could electrocute her, Krusha quickly pushed Sky out of the way and got zapped instead. After making a few wacky poses you would expect when a person gets electrocuted in a cartoon, smoke was coming from his body while part of his body was blackened.

Krusha- Fried Krusha on the menu…extra crispy…

Then Krusha faints to the ground.

King K. Rool- Unbelievable. He just took a hit to protect that half-genie's friend?

Sky- Wow…thank you, Krusha.

Even though Krasha collapsed to the ground, his tongue stuck out and his face turned red when he heard Sky say those words.

Krusha- Hey…if we're still alive after this fiasco…can I get a kiss for saving you…

Sky quickly slapped her palm to her face.

Sky- I think I know how Pit feels everything Dawn flirts with him.

Back over with the Super Mario Brothers' Team against Tabuu's followers, Raccoon Luigi, Yoshi, and Pit were still fighting Sir Grodus while Grodus was using Tabuu's power to give himself a boost.

Sir Grodus- What power! Even greater than that wretched Shadow Queen! I have a feeling I'm gonna enjoy this!

Grodus fired a large laser beam from his staff. Raccoon Luigi, Yoshi, and Pit were lucky to get out of the way. Yoshi quickly wrapped his tongue around the staff and tried to pull it way from Grodus.

Sir Grodus- Nice try you fool.

Suddenly, an electric charge was administrated from the staff and shocked Yoshi. Yoshi quickly let go after being electrocuted like that. But then Pit got in close with his First Blade and struck Grodus in his big mechanical head.

Sir Grodus- Systems…ERROR…malfunctioning…

Pit- What the…

Grodus quickly pulled himself together and glared at Pit.

Sir Grodus- That was one painful headache you gave me you feathered bastard! I'll put barbequed wings on the menu tonight!

Grodus shot a large stream of fire at Pit, but Pit managed to bend down like in limbo to avoid it. But before Pit do anything, Grodus punched Pit in the face and knocked him to the ground. Raccoon Luigi and Yoshi rushed to help Pit get back up.

Sir Grodus- Perfect. You're all gathered so I can finish you all off at once!

Grodus fired another laser beam from his staff at Raccoon Luigi, Yoshi, and Pit. However, Dark Pit appeared and blocked the attack.

Dark Pit- Looks like I have to save your ass again.

Pit- Thanks Pittoo!

Dark Pit- Will you ****ing stop calling me that?!

Sir Grodus- Another opponent? What's this whole four against one?! No matter. I can take on a million of you with Tabuu's energy giving me power!

Pit- I think I know how to beat Grodus.

Raccoon Luigi- You do?

Yoshi- Pit tell, please!

Pit- When I struck his mechanical head, he acted as if he was malfunctioning. If we deliver a few more blows to his head, he might short circuit his systems.

Dark Pit- Might work, but we'll need to get in close for that.

Yoshi- Leave to Yoshi!

Then Yoshi pulled out an eggbomb and threw it at Grodus. Grodus smacked it with his staff, but as soon as he did, a blinding bright light flashed in Grodus' eyes.

Sir Grodus- What's going on?! Why can't I see?!

Then Grodus felt Raccoon Luigi swing his tail and his head.

Sir Grodus- (Speaking garbled gibberish)

Raccoon Luigi- Pit was right. His systems are falling apart now.

Before Sir Grodus could pull himself back together, he felt an energy shot from both Pit's First Blade and Dark Pit's Dark Pit Staff from just above him.

Sir Grodus- (Static)…This…(static)…had gone too FAR!

Grodus quickly grabs Pit and Dark Pit and throws them into Raccoon Luigi and Yoshi. All four fell to the ground and Raccoon Luigi changed back to his regular form. Then Grodus made a set of rainbow-colored wings appear on his back.

Sir Grodus- You've proven your as worthy of a foe as Mario is, but I can't tolerate this abuse anymore! I'm sure Master Tabuu won't mind if I borrow one of his attacks. Now take THIS!

Then a huge burst of energy was fired from Sir Grodus' body.

Dark Pit- Viridi, Palutena, use the power of Mega Laser!

Then a huge red laser beam was shot and it blocked the energy shockwave Grodus launched, but it was only holding it back and was slowly pushing through.

Luigi- I thought the powers of the goddesses got destroyed when put against Tabuu's power.

Dark Pit- The power of Reflect does, but not an offensive power.

Yoshi- But Tabuu strongest attack still coming through.

Pit pulled out his First Blade and quickly dashed for Grodus while running around that two attacks.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Pit, what are you doing?!

Pit- Striking while the iron is hot!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Pit, this is suicide! Get back!

Pit jumped on Sir Grodus' shoulders and jabbed the First Blade into his mechanical head.

Sir Grodus- What the…Get…off…my…HEAD!

As Pit pushed the First Blade deeper into Grodus' head, more sparks of electricity flew all around. Grodus began punching Pit, mostly in the right arm, to try and get him off. But then Pit fired an energy shot while the First Blade was wedged deep in there. That caused Grodus' cybernetics to create a mushroom cloud explosion. Pit crashed into a wall and completely broke his right arm from the impact. When the smoke cleared, Sir Grodus had most of his circuitry blown up and he was continuing to mutter some garbled gibberish. Eventually, a black vortex appeared and pulled Grodus back to Subspace.

Yoshi- Pit ok?!

Luigi and Yoshi helped Pit up, but they noticed the damage done to his right arm.

Pit- I'm fine…

Luigi- No you're not. You took more from that little stunt than you're letting on!

Pit- I can still…

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Not with a broken arm! That was a reckless move you pulled that, Pit!

Pit- Had to do something to stop him…

Super Sonic and Link were still taking on Infinite who also activated Tabuu's power.

Infinite- And I thought my power was infinite! But Master Tabuu's power flowing through my body…it is beyond that! Let's see what I can do with it.

Infinite snapped his fingers and a shroud of darkness overcame Super Sonic and Link.

Super Sonic- Is this one of Infinite's illusions?

Link- Hold on. I can dispel this darkness with the Master Sword.

Link activated the Master Sword's energy with his Triforce of Courage, but all the Master Sword did was light up.

Link- What?! The darkness didn't disband?

Infinite- What's wrong, swordsman? Your enchanted blade of the gods not working all of a sudden? Too bad…

Suddenly, Infinite appeared right in front of Link and kicked him in the face. Super Sonic tried to punch Infinite, but ended up punching an illusion as his fist went right through the fake Infinite like a hologram. Then Infinite appeared behind Super Sonic, knock him into the air, then then smacked Super Sonic into Link, knocking them both to the ground.

Infinite- Just like when we first met, Sonic.

Then the darkness illusion faded around Link and Super Sonic.

Link- Does you head have to be as hard as a rock, Sonic?!

Super Sonic- At least we can see again.

Infinite- Yes, but you'll soon wish you can't…

Then these two metal walls with spikes on them appear out of the ground. Link and Super Sonic were right in between as Infinite pulled those spiked walls closer in an attempt to sandwich Link and Super Sonic. Super Sonic and Link tried their best to keep the walls from squashing them like grapes, but it was too much for them. The two spiked walls closed, but when Infinite separated them again, he found nothing in there.

Infinite- What's going on? Where are their bodies?!

Then Super Shadow appeared with Super Sonic and Link with him using Chaos Control.

Link- I think I know how a pancake feels!

Super Sonic- That was really close! Thanks, Shadow.

Super Shadow- Looks like Infinite has become as dangerous as Perfect Nazo when combining the Phantom Ruby with Tabuu's power. As much as I hate to admit, looks like we might have to combine to deal with this.

Super Sonic- No complaints here!

Infinite- What are you to ****ing fools talking about?!

Super Sonic and Super Shadow (at the same time)- CHAOS CONTROL!

Then a bright light engulfed Super Sonic and Super Shadow. When the light faded, Hyper Shadic stood in their place (Hyper Shadic is owned by Chakra X).

Hyper Shadic- It had been so long since we last fused. Hope we still remember how to control fused body to bring down Infinite.

Infinite- Bring me down? You must be joking! I have heard about the two of you fusing to defeat Nazo and you even became Hyper Shadic when you fought Master Tabuu at Grand Metropolis with the Mario's. But even Hyper Shadic doesn't amount to the power of infinity!

Hyper Shadic- As one half of me told you earlier…he never shuts the **** up.

In a split second, Hyper Shadic vanished, reappeared in front of Infinite, and knocked Infinite into the air with an uppercut. Before Infinite could pull himself together, Hyper Shadic knocked him to the ground with a spin dash from above. When Infinite got back up, he had a set of rainbow-colored wings coming from his body.

Link- Shadic, please tell me those wings are just part of Infinite's illusions!

Infinite- Afraid not, swordsman. Time to use Master Tabuu's strongest attack!

Then a burst of energy was launched from Infinite's body. Hyper Shadic fired an energy blast to try and push it back to try and keep it from hitting him and Link.

Palutena (telepathically to Link)- Link, now's your chance to attack!

Link- Ok, but if I knock him down, Infinite will just get back up.

Viridi (telepathically to Link)- Not if you attack him at the source of his power, the Phantom Ruby. He's using Tabuu's power to power himself and Tabuu's power is pure darkness. Which is what your Master Sword can drain from him.

Without hesitation, Link moved in towards Infinite, charged the Master Sword to full power, and impaled the Phantom Ruby while Infinite was distracted.

Infinite- You fool! What are you doing?! I demand you deceits this at once!

Link- Sorry, but even the power of infinity can't do much if I drain it at the source. And my sword has the power to destroy all of your dark power!

Then the Phantom Ruby exploded. Link was knocked into the air, but Hyper Shadic caught him before he hit the ground. When the smoke cleared, Infinite was lying on the ground with a massive wound on his chest with blood oozing from it. Then a black vortex pulled Infinite back to Subspace. Once Infinite was gone, Hyper Shadic turned back to Sonic and Shadow.

Shadow- I guess Tabuu has recruited more of our old friends than we first thought.

Sonic- At least we took down Infinite before he could really get on our nerves with his banter.

Ash and Ty were still fighting the Quinking. The Quinking shot a laser from his mouth and aimed at Ty's Shadow Bunyip. Ty had his Shadow Bunyip shoot a laser, but the Quinking's laser blaster through Ty's and knocked Ty and his Shadow Bunyip to the ground. Then the Quinking swung his tail and knocked Ash's Pikachu, Lycanroc, Poipole, Ash-Greninja, and Mega Charizard to the ground. When it hit Ash-Greninja, Ash quickly cringed in pain!

Viridi (telepathically to Ash)- What's up with you, Ash?

Ash- It's just…Ash-Greninja…

Palutena (telepathically to Ash)- That's right. When your Greninja transforms using that Bond Phenomenon, you literally feel all the pain Ash-Greninja feels whenever he gets hit.

Viridi (telepathically to Ash)- So the Bond Phenomenon is like a double-edged sword. Why would you use that if it has such a negative side-effect?

Ash- Sometimes the power is worth the risk. And this counts as worth taking the risk!

Ty and his Shadow Bunyip got back up.

Ty- I think I still got one trick for the Quinking let to show him.

Quinking- Really? Well Ty, I'd love to see it! (ROAR)

The Quinking charged for Ty's Shadow Bunyip, but Ty managed to have the Shadow Bunyip wrap both of its arms around the Quinking.

Quinking- You think your crappy Bunyip will hold me?

Ty- Long enough for this…

Then Ty pushed a button on the Shadow Bunyip's controls and the Shadow Bunyip's chest opened up, revealing a large bomb with a timer on it.

Quinking- What's this?!

Ty- Self-destruct mode, mate!

Then Ty jumped out of his Shadow Bunyip before it launched itself and the Quinking into the air. Once the Shadow Bunyip flew itself high enough, it exploded while still holding the Quinking in its grasp. Out of the smoke came the Quinking, falling back to the ground.

Ash- Now's our chance to attack! Let's try a new Z-Move this time. Lycanroc, rock type Z-Move! Splintered Stormshard!

Lycanroc- (HOWL)

Then Ash's Duck Form Lycanroc's eyes changed from green to red as several large boulders in the shape of stakes appeared in the air. Then all of those boulders shaped like stakes shot themselves at the Quinking with the pointed ends. The Quinking crashed to the ground with several wounds on his body before a black vortex appeared to drag the Quinking back to Subspace.

Ty- New Z-Move?

Ash- Yeah. I got it for passing another Grand Trial in the Alola Region. But only Lycanroc can use it.

Zero was still fighting Donkey Kong and Monster Flame Kirby. Zero used Tabuu's power to make his laser he shoots out of his eye much stronger. Monster Flame Kirby's fire was barely able hold them at by this time. However, Monster Flame Kirby quickly changed back to regular Kirby and he became so tired.

Kirby- Oh shit! I used up all of my Super Ability's energy!

Donkey Kong- You feeling ok, Kirby? You're starting to look pale.

Kirby- Don't you remember, I get so weak when my Super Abilities run out. I'm too tired to keep fighting…

Then Zero shot another laser at the Warp Star and knocked Kirby and Donkey Kong off of it. But before they hit the ground, Robobot appeared and caught them.

Kirby- Robobot…?

Robobot put Donkey Kong down and put Kirby in its controls.

Donkey Kong- I guess Robobot knew you were in trouble.

Kirby- Still completely exhausted, but now I can at least still fight. DK, think you can ride my Warp Star?

Donkey Kong- I think so. Why?

Kirby- I have an idea.

Kirby quickly whispered in Donkey Kong's ear.

Donkey Kong- That's risky.

Kirby- You got any other ideas to take down Zero?

Zero shot another laser from his eye, but Robobot scanned the laser and turned into Beam Robobot.

Kirby- Now it's Robobot's turn to pay you back for last time, Zero! Go, Robobot!

Beam Robobot shot beam at Zero and Zero shot a beam of his own. But while the two energy beams collided, Donkey Kong rode Warp Star close up to Zero. Donkey Kong jumped off the Warp Star and grabbed the green stem-like thing coming from underneath Zero's body. Zero screeched in pain when Donkey Kong grabbed it and began punching it over and over again. With Zero distracted, Beam Robobot continued firing the laser it fired and struck Zero in the eye. As Zero began falling from the sky, Donkey Kong jumped up on Zero's face and fired his Monkey Punch in rapid fire right into Zero's eye. 23 Hit combo before they hit the ground (like after beating a boss in Donkey Kong Country Returns and in Tropical Freeze). After Zero and Donkey Kong landed, Zero was lying on the ground with one of his wings with severe damage and blood leaking from his eye. Then a black vortex appeared to suck Zero back to Subspace.

(Back in Bowser's mind)

Fire Mario, Shantae, and Bowser Jr. were still fighting Tabuu. Tabuu fired a ball of energy from his palm while Fire Mario blocked with a fully charged fireball. Then Shantae placed Tabuu in a bubble of her magic energy again.

Tabuu- You think I'm stupid to fall for that trick again?

Then Tabuu pulled out a large pile of salt and held it in his palm. Tabuu gently blew in the salt and it blew into Shantae's open wound on her hip.

Shantae- GAHHH!

Shantae cringed in pain and the magic barrier dropped around Tabuu.

Tabuu- Salt in the wound. In this case, quite literally. But it pains me to see Shantae suffer so much from that wound. So, allow me to put her out of her misery!

Shantae managed to look up after Tabuu got salt in her wound and she saw Tabuu walking towards her while forming a large sword in his hand. Fire Mario tried another flaming punch, but Tabuu blocked by making one of those rainbow-colored wings block the attack before swatting Fire Mario to the ground. The Tropical Night quickly jumped out of Shantae's hair before Tabuu got close enough to Shantae.

Tropical Night- (HISS)

The Tropical Night jumped at Tabuu and stunk him in the chest.

Tabuu- I thought we had gone over this. Your mind control powers can't work on me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make your mama a shish kabob.

Then the Tropical Night crawled up to Tabuu's face.

Tabuu- Oh, what are you gonna do now? Pick my nose?

Then the Tropical Night jabbed its stinker into Tabuu's eye. And that cause a lot of pain to Tabuu.

Tabuu- OW! My eye! Why you ****ing little…

Tabuu tried to punch the Tropical Night, but the Tropical Night jumped off Tabuu's face and Tabuu ended up breaking his own nose.

Shantae- Look who underestimated who, Tabuu…

Then the Tropical Night landed right in front of Shantae and was ready to continue defending her.

Shantae- That's my Tropical Night…ow…

Before Tabuu could attack Shantae or the Tropical Night, a huge blast of fire hit Tabuu from the side and knocked him to the ground. Tabuu looked and saw that Fire Mario and Bowser Jr. hit him with a fully charged fireball and Bowser Jr.'s flame breath.

Tabuu- You are all starting to become more of a pest than you're ****ing worth! Just like your ancestor was! But I have had enough of these games!

Then Tabuu made those rainbow-colored wings appear on his body. Tabuu charged his energy and blasted Fire Mario, Shantae, Bowser Jr., and the Tropical Night to the ground with his strongest attack. Fire Mario changed back to his regular form, but he was looking just as hurt as Shantae was. So was Bowser Jr and the Tropical Night. The four of them struggled to look up only to see Tabuu moving in on them.

Tabuu- You put up just as much of a fight your ancestor did before his friends came to help him, I'll give you that much, Mario. You should be proud of that. But now it's time to settle this 1,000 year old score I've had with your family!

As Bowser Jr. struggled to get back up, he heard a roar in the distance.

Bowser Jr.- Was that…

Bowser Jr heard it again. It was faint, but Bowser Jr. acting like he knew who made that roar.

Bowser Jr.- Papa…? **PAPA!**

Tabuu- What are you going on about now?

Bowser Jr.- Papa! You're still here! That's why Tabuu froze when he attacked me outside of your mind!

Tabuu- Hehehe. Foolish, Jr. Your father is far far away. It took me months to finally gain control with all of his resisting, but I'm the only one occupying this mind now.

Bowser Jr.- No! That's not true! I know Papa is still here! This is his head after all! Papa, you've fought Tabuu's control more than once to protect me and I know you can do it again! Papa, help me!

Tabuu- And nobody came to the poor Koopa prince's cries. This has been amusing, but your voice grows irksome. So, I think I'll take your head first, Bowser Jr.!

Tabuu raised that large sword he created and was about to swing it at Bowser Jr. But before he could, a large fist suddenly appeared and punched Tabuu in the face. Tabuu was knocked to the ground and when he looked up to see who just hit him, standing before Tabuu was Bowser.

Bowser- How ****ing dare you hurt my son, Tabuu!

Bowser Jr.- PAPA!

Tabuu- This…this can't be! You should be under my control! You must obey me!

Tabuu got up, but Bowser began charging for Tabuu. Tabuu and Bowser were locked in arms, but Tabuu was losing his ground.

Bowser- First you take my place as the most feared and evil villain the Mushroom Kingdom has ever known, then you have Zavok kidnap my son, then you take over my body, and now you try to kill Jr.! You are going to pay for this, Tabuu! Even if you are a so-called all-mighty god!

Tabuu tried using more of his power, but he noticed he was starting to run low.

Tabuu- What's happening?! I'm losing power?

Mario- Face it, Tabuu. You used up so much of your power fighting us…you don't have enough to keep Bowser under your control anymore!

Bowser- Mario is right. And I…want…you… **OUT!**

Out of nowhere, Bowser and Tabuu were engulfed by a bright light. The light expanded until it eventually engulfed Mario, Shantae, the Tropical Night, and Bowser Jr.

(Back in the Mushroom Kingdom)

A bright light was coming from Tabowser's body. Suddenly, the barrier Tabuu created to protect Tabowser shattered to pieces. Then Tabowser changed back into Bowser. Next to Bowser was Tabuu's spiritual body lying on the ground. Mario, Shantae, and Bowser Jr. returned to their own bodies as well.

Tabuu (weakly)- This can't be happening…(echoes)

Then Tabuu's spiritual body vanishes back to Subspace. Then all of the Subspace creatures vanish as well, like they were just turned to dust. Fawful's energy barrier also vanished as well.

Bowser Jr.- Papa…?

Bowser turned to look at Bowser Jr.

Bowser- Jr…I'm back!

Tears filled Bowser Jr.'s eyes as he jumped to give Bowser a big hug.

Bowser Jr.- **PAPA!**

While everyone was celebrating their victory over Tabuu's attack, Mario turned to look at a tree in the distance. There, Mario saw the mysterious figure in the black cloak looking down at him.

Mario- Thank you…

The mysterious figure smirked a bit under his cloak, gave Mario a quick solute, and vanished the same way Tabuu and his minions did. Then Mario's attention was turned to his team who were mostly injured after that large battle they just had.

(Hours later at Princess Peach's Castle)

Princess Peach, Palutena, and Viridi doing everything in their power to heal Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash and his Poke'mon, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Shantae. Not only that, they were also patching up Bowser, Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Ganondorf, King DeDeDe, Team Rocket, Doctor Eggman, Boss Cass, and Risky Boots. They all had bandages wrapped around them. Sonic had one wrapped around his forehead, a blackeye, and three missing teeth. Pit had a few stitches on his wings and a cast on his broken right arm. Written on his cast was "Get better soon! (picture of a heart) Dawn!" with a drawing of a kiss mark on it. The left lens in Eggman's glasses were cracked and he had a nasty bruise on his nose like he had just been sat on by an elephant. Link had a few bandages wrapped around his leg. And Shantae had a several bandages wrapped around her chest.

Bowser- Strange that you of all people are trying to help me…even after I attacked the Mushroom Kingdom.

Princess Peach- Well…you weren't you when you attacked. And you did save Mario by pushing Tabuu out of your mind.

Bowser- Jr., I'm sorry if Tabuu hurt you using my body.

Bowser Jr.- That's ok, Papa!

Sonic- I don't know about you guys, but after all we've just been through, I could use a vacation!

Donkey Kong- You and me both, Sonic!

Jessie- You know, some rest and relaxation does out like what the doctor ordered.

Meowth- As long as there's no Tabuu involved!

Bowser- I guess both heroes and villains can take a nice vacation for now after all that Tabuu just put us through. However, once this vacation season is over, we go back to being enemies. Got that, Mario?

Mario- It's a deal, Bowser.

Viridi- Hey Pit, didn't Dawn invite you to spend the weekend with her on her trip to that tropical resort in the Alolan Region?

Pit- Yeah, but I'm not spending my vacation doing something like…

Palutena- You know, I think that's a great place for you to relax and heal from your injury.

Pit (mutters)- I'll get you for this, Viridi…

Mario- Palutena, Viridi, is it possible for others to bare that mark on Tabuu's left palm?

Palutena- Actually, that mark is crest of Tabuu's family. Tabuu's father is known as the Lord of the Universe, who happens to be the ruler of all gods all across the universe.

Viridi- In fact, he's the one who assigned Palutena and me to our positions as Goddess of Light and Nature. And anyone from his family bares that crest. Tabuu has it on his left palm because he's left handed.

Palutena- Why did you ask us, Mario?

Mario- I think I met someone today who has a relationship with Tabuu. So, I was curious.

Then Princess Peach heard a crowd cheering just outside the castle.

Princess Peach- Mario, before you and your friends take your vacation, how about greeting the crowd outside you wants to thank you all for saving them from Tabuu…again.

Then Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Shantae walked outside to the crowd of their cheering friends. Celebrating the Super Mario Brothers' Team defeating Tabuu once again. Little did they know, the mysterious figure in the black cloak was watching them from the top of Princess Peach's castle.

Mysterious figure- I can see why you were chosen to be his successor. You and your friends. (Sighs)…Marco Mario…I have not forgotten my promise…and I will kept it…for Mario's sake as well as my own…

The End

Epilogue

(Subspace)

Tabuu was sitting on his throne with a large bandage wrapped around his forehead and a large icepack on his head. Tabuu was also watching the footage of Tabowser fighting the Super Mario Brothers' Team.

Tabuu- This just doesn't make any sense at all! How could this plan have possibly failed?! First, they foiled my foolproof plan with the Deadly Six kidnapping all of those children, and now this!

Fawful, Marx, and Pyrrhon were manning the projector playing the footage Tabuu was watching.

Marx- Master Tabuu is starting to scare me more than usual!

Pyrrhon- As long as he doesn't threaten to amputate our body parts again, I'd say we're good for now.

Tabuu- I know this plan was flawless! Mario and his ****ing team shouldn't have been able to…

Tabuu suddenly cut himself off when he got to the part where Tabowser was stunned before he could attack Mario, Shantae, and Bowser Jr. with his strongest attack. Tabuu saw something hiding in the background.

Tabuu- Fawful…rewind…

Fawful- Excuse Fawful?

Tabuu pressed his face to Fawful's faces as his eyes began to glow red.

Tabuu- I said…(in a monstrous tone) REWIND!

Fawful- Whatever Tabuu say, Fawful's lord and master for rest of eternity!

Fawful rewind the footage.

Tabuu- Now pause and zoom in right there!

Fawful zoomed the footage to where Tabuu was pointing. Then on the screen, Tabuu saw a mysterious figure in a black cloak. But what really got Tabuu's attention was the rainbow-colored wings coming from his body. When Tabuu saw this, his eyes widened.

Tabuu- **YOU!** It can't be…

Marx- Master Tabuu, do you know that stranger?

Tabuu- He's someone who I thought I severed from my family tree a long time ago. Now…leave me. I wish to be alone for now.

After Marx, Fawful, and Pyrrhon left, Tabuu took another look at the image of the mysterious figure.

Tabuu- Well now…this explain a lot. So you're still alive and you've been helping the Mario Brothers from the shadows right under my nose this whole time. You always were smarter than I gave you credit for. However, I think it has been far too long since we last met face to face. Wouldn't you agree…my dear **BROTHER!**


End file.
